The Apple Seed Syndrome
by 9Shell
Summary: Relive The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya with everything answered. But wait, where is Kyon's little sister? Kyon has a twin brother now? Is he a fake? Will Kyon realize his surroundings before it is too late? And how will Haruhi react to all this?
1. Episode 01: funiculus

**A/N:** Salutations to all the readers. My story is based on the anime _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_. Each episode has two parts: the funiculus and the arillus. This is not a one shot. Also, my apologies for the mimicry, but this story can't be derived without the original one. I hope you enjoy the symmetry from its asymmetry.

**Disclaimer:** _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa. The anime belongs to Kyoto Animation/Bandai Entertainment. All rights reserved for the respective owners. But please, I only enjoy one type of produce in my fruit basket. Everything else created here belongs to the ninth shell.

**Episode 01**

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 1**

**- funiculus -**

**Home**

**7:00 A.M.**

"Good morning!"

"Kyon, it's morning. Time to get up!"

"Kyon, wake up!"

"Kyyyyyyoooooooonnnnnnnnn!"

"Don't do this Kyon, not today!"

"GET UP!"

Annoyance.

I try to ignore that voice. I don't understand why he always has to bust into my room in such an impolite manner. Doesn't he know how to knock?

"Kyon! Get up right now! We are not going to miss the entrance ceremony like last year!"

Oh right. Today is the first day of school. I open my eyes slightly to let in the faint light concealed underneath my fortress of beddings. Wait a minute. Is he poking me now? I'm fairly familiar with the pointy javelin he uses to wound me with every morning. But isn't he going a little over board today? This is starting to hurt.

"Wake up already you lazy bump!"

Finally, the poking stopped. Maybe I can get five more minutes of peace and quiet, or so I thought. Suddenly, I felt his cold hands groping me in my warm cocoon. Hey, stop that, it tickles!

"No, you get up right now Kyon!" His voice got sharper. I should probably get up, he sounds infuriated.

"Gotcha!"

I felt his hands locked onto mine. It was a firm grip. And with a hard clench, my bed gave birth to a health teenage boy. While being pulled out, I stared back at Shamisen who was still lazily asleep at the foot of my bed. He was being no help. I found myself envious of my feline bed-buddy. He doesn't have to get up so early in the morning.

"You're worse than that cat. I trained him so well to get up on time and you totally spoiled him."

That's probably why Shamisen always sleeps in my room.

"Whatever. Kyon, get off of me and get ready for school!"

I found myself collapsed in his laps, half of my left leg still resting on top of my bed. I was really surprised that he had the strength to pull me out of bed. Usually I'm the one who's helping him opening up random jars of pickles.

I gazed up to the ceiling and saw his face. His brow narrowed down into a frown that I was all too familiar with. This face, my face, is my little brother Ryon.

Okay, he's only younger than me by a few seconds apart but I still remind him of whom the authority is around here.

"You sure don't act like it! Now get up!"

"Fine. I'm up. I'm up." I affix myself on my feet and off of Ryon who was still splattered on the floor.

I glanced back at him; he was already dressed in our new school attire. His shirt neatly tugged in, tie straightened, blazer on and trimly held cuplinks on his sleeves. Ryon was a splitting imagine of me.

What do I mean by that? Well, we are monozygotic twins. And if you are not familiar with that term, it means we are basically identical. We have the same height, same weight, same body, and same face with even the same freckles on them. People can't tell us apart if we stood next to each other. Especially since, for some bizarre reason, we always end up with the same hairstyle together. And that's not all, I find it above all funny that we even share the same interests, likes the same music, and even enjoys the same food. All except pomegranate, I love that stuff. But Ryon won't even allow me to speak of the forbidden fruit in front of him. You will know why soon enough.

Just staring down at Ryon like this makes me adore him. I sure love my little brother, even though his morning rampage can be somewhat irritating.

"Try getting up yourself for once then. How about set up that alarm clock of yours? I don't even know why you have that thing if you don't plan on using it."

Isn't he cute? Scolding at his elder brother like that. I crouched down, clutched my right hand into a fist and gave him a gentle punch to his cheek. He doesn't seem pleased.

"Can you move?"

It was then I realized that I was standing on the family curse that interfered with our perfect symmetry, his crutches. My brother Ryon was unfortunate to be born with a rare illness that made his limbs useless, similar to that alarm clock of mine when it comes to waking me up in the morning. His right leg is dead; he won't even budge if I kick it. Believe me, I tried. And his left leg, well . . . he could barely manage to stand up with it.

"Ops, sorry Ryon." I got up and back out of his way. "Need a hand buddy?"

"No!"

I stood there, now with my arms crossed, watching my little brother struggle with those crutches, trying to accomplish the mediocre task of getting on his feet. Where did Ryon ever get his self-confidence? Geez, he certainly didn't get it from mom and dad. I remember when the doctor finally concluded that Ryon was permanently paralyzed from the waist down. We got him a wheelchair. And, one day, out of the blue, he started hopping out of it like a cricket. Every time we put him back into his wheelchair he would cry and jump right back out; crawling on the floor as if he could walk like the rest of us. Eventually mom and dad got fed up with him and bought him crutches just to calm him down. I can't count the times when Ryon bruised himself by falling down. One time he even fell down from upstairs and we had to take him to the hospital. He really pisses me off sometimes with this poise of his. And I'm not too fond of the attitude either. I hope he knows that.

"Are you sure you don't need any help there?" I was getting impatient of his buoyancy. "We don't have all day."

"Fine!" Ryon extends his right arm, reaching out for me with open hand. See? It isn't too hard to ask for help now, is it?

I took his hand and held it with a solid grasp. That was when I saw those black birthmarks on his wrist, buried so well under his sleeves. Rarely does Ryon let those tattoos see the lights of day. I have only seen it once or twice and I'm his twin brother. I guess that's why Ryon is always dressed the way he is, never wear t-shirts and never wear shorts. Maybe those markings embarrass him?

I lug my little brother next to my shoulders. Ryon leans on them. I watched him sneer at me while I picked up his crutches and handed them to him.

"Okay! Big brother saves Ryon again!" I teased, trying to erase that scowl off of his lovable face.

"Stop treating me like a kid, we're the same age." His instant reply. "Hurry up Kyon, I don't want to be late."

Following my little brother's strict command, I began making my way towards the bathroom. As I marched out of my room, I noticed the odd looking talismans hanging on my door and every door down the hallway. They were from our grandmother; she gave them to us to ward off evil spirits. Hey, I just remembered that we are visiting her for the golden weekend of Kenkoku Kinen no Hi. Maybe that's the reason why Ryon is acting so cranky.

Immediately the tapping noise against the wooden floor stopped. I looked over my shoulders, checking to make sure Ryon didn't do something ignorant like falling off the stairs again.

Hey, don't give me that look. You're the one who dislike visiting our grandmother.

"Kyon, class haven't even officially started and you are already thinking about holiday breaks?" Ryon drops his head with disbelieve. "I honestly wonder how you are my brother sometimes."

Just then, I had another impossible urge to jab him on his face. But that can wait; I need to get ready for school.

**Home**

**. . . . 40 minutes later**

After our usual morning ritual, Ryon and I were ready to take off for our new school, North High. He waited for me outside as I made my way out, running a little late.

"Kyon, if we miss the entrance ceremony again, I'm going to beat you with my crutches."

A little violent today, aren't we? Then again, I'm not really intimidated by your empty threats. You can barely keep yourself standing up with those chopsticks, and you honestly expect me to believe you can hit me with them? Yeah rig--- Ouch! Right, I forgot about that dreadful poke of yours.

"Yeah, I had a lot of practice each morning." He grunted back at me as I made my way next to my bike.

I glanced over to Ryon while I sat my school bag in the basket on my bicycle. He was having trouble mounting those lances of his onto his bike.

"Hey, are you sure you can do this?" Watching him worried me. "North High is a lot further away from our house than junior high."

"I'll be fine."

"It's also up a hill, I heard it's quite a climb." I am now concerned watching him trying to reach the peddle with his bad leg.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why don't you just piggyback on my bike instead Ryon?" I am now very troubled after watching him almost topples over to one side. "You don't have to do this."

"Hey! I said I'll be fine! Quit pestering me. You're not mom and dad!"

Man, there goes his obnoxious confidence again. You don't have to act so tough Ryon. You're crippled; nobody is expecting you to ride your bicycle to school by yourself. And definitely not climb a mountain afterward. You only have one good leg and you can barely keep yourself up with it. You have got nothing to prove from this marathon.

"Hey, are we ready or what?"

Fine. Do whatever you want. I can't believe mom and dad made me watch after you.

"Oh and Kyon."

What is it now?

"You better not slow down either or I'm seriously going to beat you with my crutches. I don't need any help."

Is he serious?

My tolerance was running dry. "Look, mom and dad didn't get you that new bicycle for Christmas just so you can act like a renegade."

"Mom and dad?" Ryon rode pass me, peddling with only one leg. "Don't you believe in Santa Claus?"

I was really aggravated as I rode pass Ryon, who was wobbling back and forth on his bike. He gave me a grim look as I passed by, trying to intimidate me with those eyes. And each time I looked back behind my shoulders, as Ryon became more and more distant, I couldn't help but to think . . . .

Man, my brother Ryon is such a troublemaker.

Okay, and asking somebody if they believed in Santa Claus is so stupid, you can't even consider the topic suitable for idle conversation. But if you still want to know how long I believed in some old fat guy who wears a funky red suit.

I can tell you this, I never believed in him, ever.

The Santa that showed up at our kindergarten Christmas festival? I knew he was fake. And I never saw mommy kissing Santa or anything. But I have to say, even as a little kid, I knew better to believe in some old man that only worked one day a year.

I arrived at the bicycle-parking lot below the school. It didn't take long at all. I parked my bike inside and waited five minutes at the entrance. No sign of Ryon.

Should I go back and check? Man, I hope something didn't happen to him. I was starting to fret but I knew if I went back to find Ryon, he will end up giving me hell.

Whatever.

I began my climb on the treacherous slope.

Now where was I? Right, having said that about Santa Claus, it wasn't until I got older that I realized that aliens, time traveler, ghosts, monsters, espers, evil syndicates and the anime/manga/fantasy flick heroes that fights that evil syndicates were also fake. Okay, I guess I always knew those things were bogus but I just didn't want to admit it. All I ever wanted is for aliens, time traveler, ghosts, monsters, espers, evil syndicate or the heroes that fought them to just appear and say "Hey."

I stopped to check if Ryon was amongst the students walking behind me; no sight of him.

Guess not. I continued my hike.

Unfortunately, reality is a hard road indeed. Yep, you got to admit, the laws of physic definitely puts a damper on things. I even stopped watching those TV shows about aliens and ghost and stuff.

I looked back again; still no Ryon. He's going to be the death of me.

Anyways, aliens, time traveler, espers, of course they don't exist. But a little part of me wished that they did. I guess that I have grown up and realize that I could think about those things and still accept reality. I guess by the time I got out of junior high, I pretty much out grew that kind of stuff and I guess I got used to the idea of living in an ordinary world. And just like that, I found myself here, in high school.

With that thought I made it up to the front gate of North High. That was quite a hike. I doubt Ryon could make it up all by himself. Damn it! Now I'm really worried.

I stood there for ten minutes, looking below for any sign of my crippled little brother. It was then I heard the first bell ring.

Well, I guess Ryon is going to miss the opening ceremony. That's too bad. But, this isn't my fault, if he wasn't so stubborn and piggybacked behind my bike to begin with then he wouldn't have been late.

After changing into my sneakers at the shoe locker, I followed the rest of last comers and joined them into the school auditorium. A boring long session of speech is waiting for me.

When the enrollment ceremony ended, I found my friend Kunikida who told me our homeroom is 1-5. Seito, unfortunately, was appointed to classroom 1-8. But I was relieved to see at least one familiar face from junior high in my class.

That was when, during our class introduction that I met her.

". . . . Nice to meet everyone, and I hope we will have a good year together."

That's good, a humble speech. Remember, first impression is everything and I think I nailed it. The beginning introduction could either make or break my high school career. Just let everyone acknowledge you and blend into the crowd. Don't forget to smile! Perfect!

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, from east junior high. First off I'm not interested in ordinary people. But if any of you are aliens, time travelers, or espers please come see me. That is all."

I became completely perplexed at what I just heard. Twisting myself behind my desk, I wanted to get a better view of the person who made that belligerent introduction.

Is that supposed to be funny?

There stood before me this amazingly beautiful girl.

I bet everyone thought that she was kidding. But it wasn't a joke and it wasn't anything to laugh about. Haruhi is always dead serious, and that's how we first met. Looking back, I wanted to believe it was just a coincedence.

**North High**

**3:00 P.M.**

After the last bell rang, I waited for Ryon at the main entrance of our new school. That's when I saw her, the alien girl, strolling by with her nose held high. Not responding to any of her surroundings.

I felt obligated to tell Ryon about her, he definitely won't believe me.

Thirty minutes went by and still, no indication of Ryon. I was getting aggravated again.

My heel tapped on the ground furiously.

Where is he?

I hope he didn't get into some sort of trouble.

I persuaded myself to swagger back to the auditorium, I was hoping to find Ryon's homeroom number on the opening billboard. It was a disappointment that we weren't in the same class this year.

However, to my surprise, the billboard has already been taken down by the school alumnus. That sure was quick.

There was no point for me to look for Ryon if I didn't know where he was. I decided to go home. I figured maybe I missed him, or maybe he left home early, or just maybe he didn't even make it to school today. Perhaps he swirled off the road and got hit by a car. Damn it, I knew I should have gone back and carried him up this hill. I tried to reassure myself, but it wasn't helping. I was definitely worried. I don't know why but I just knew something was wrong. Call it a sixth sense, perhaps?

When I got home, the entire house was empty. Mom and dad were still at work and I don't see any other shoes at our front entrance.

"Ryon! Are you back?" I yelled out to the lonely house, hoping he was in the backyard.

My voice echoed back from all the hollow rooms, none of them were Ryon's.

I took off my shoes and sat myself down on the staircase by the entrance. The same stairs that Ryon fell off of when he was ten.

Fifteen minutes . . .

Thirty minutes . . .

Fourty-five minutes . . .

An hour . . .

An hour and a half . . .

My very bowels were knotted with pain. A small dent has shaped itself on the wooden floor below my left heel and just as I was about to give up and go back to school to look for Ryon, I heard a clamor behind our doorway.

I got up, and stepped in front of the walk-in. My hands clutched into a fist. My insides has now alchemized into pure rapture. I focused on the door. I was going to give this intolerable little runt a piece of my mind.

The door slowly opens. "RYON! DO YOU KNow ho . . . w . . . worr . . ied . . . I"

He stood at the doorway; his school blazer was torn apart, ripped along the creases, revealing the white satin underneath it. His hair was wild and snagged to one side, perhaps by the wind. Ryon, while ignoring me, sluggishly tries to remove his shoes. He shudders around and eventually tumbles onto the floor.

"Hey, let me help you."

I ran towards my little brother and kneel down besides him. His face was dry and elongated, yet the shirt beneath his slashed blazer was soaked in sweats. I could smell the sweet aroma emitting from his still frame. It was very fragrant. He must have rode back home in a hurry.

"I want to go to my room." Ryon murmured under his tongue.

"Sure. Here." I replied after I helped him remove his last shoe.

I spun around so he could have my back. Ryon settle his arms over my shoulder and I took him in and boosted him up. It wasn't foreign for me to cart my little brother around. I don't mind it at all.

"So what happened?" I asked the little war cadet on my back. His head was on my shoulder and now I could smell the full-blown perfume evaporating off of his body.

"Mom and dad is going to kill me."

Yeah, they probably will, but not if I murder you first. Come 'on Ryon, getting into a fight on the first day of school? Isn't this a little too much even for you?

After lugging the wounded soldier up the stairs into his room. I sat him down on his bed and helped him out of those shredded rags. Now the scent was much vibrant.

I took his torn blazer and hung it amongst its other kindred in the closet. The barely recognizable school uniform looked out-of-place next to its siblings. It was then I was relieved that mom and dad had bought us four spares.

"You know, we don't have to tell mom and dad about this." I tried to comfort Ryon who has already shoved his head into his pillow.

"Thanks Kyon."

"But, you have to tell me what happened." I rigidly replied with an alternatium.

Ryon kept his face below the cushions, not responding to my demand. Somehow, he always knew how to piss me off at the right moment.

"I'm going to go bring you your stuff." I continue with my demand. "And you better have a story ready when I get back, Ryon."

Still no answer from him, and just as I turned my back and made my first step towards the hallway.

"Kyon . . ."

About time, he's finally going to tell me what the hell is going on here.

" . . . tell mom and dad I'm not coming down for dinner tonight."

Damn it!

I slouched my way down the stairs to pick up Ryon's artilleries, which were still scattered by the entrance. With each step down the stretched platform, I found myself getting angrier and angrier. Why won't Ryon tell me what the hell is going on? If he's being bullied at school, then he should tell me. I'm his brother; we are twins for god's sake. How is bottling everything up inside going to help him? Furthermore, who in their right mind would torment a crippled kid? This isn't kindergarten anymore, its high school. Aren't we civilized by now?

And with that thought, I strut back up the stairs with Ryon's torture tools. I was determined to find out who roughed up Ryon. And when I find out who it was, I'm going to march to school tomorrow and deck them in the face.

Just as I was about to enter Ryon's room with his crutches, I heard his stuffed voice.

". . . what am I going to do?"

I stood silent behind the door. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I figured this was much easier than to interrogate him. At least this way I don't have to deal with his attitude.

"I can't believe I did that . . . . "

Come 'on, spill it!

". . . she's going to think I'm a freak."

I see. So this is about a girl. Hold on a second, did Ryon get beat up by a girl? I hesitated to confront myself that I was just determined to punch a female classmate in the face. Of course, that's not going to happen. I don't believe in violence against girls, no matter how weird she may get. When it comes to girls, diplomacy is the best strategy.

"I can't believe I did that to her . . . what am I going to do?"

Did what to her?

It took a moment, but I finally got it. And here I was, thinking someone was bullying Ryon. It turns out he was the real criminal instead. I should have figured my little brother was a pervert. That sly dog.

"My life is ruined . . . . "

I had enough of his confession. I knocked on the opened door to make sure he was aware of my presents.

"Here are your things." I sat them down beside his bed. A 'thank you' would have been nice.

And with the deed done, I turned around and stormed out of his room. I wasn't going to deal with whatever girl-problem Ryon has gotten himself into. But for some odd reason, I felt a sign of relief in my heart.

**North High**

**8:30 A.M.**

After a few days went by, my little brother regained his normal plucky self. He started going to school early due to his . . . . disadvantages.

"I don't want to be tardy again!" He told me robustly.

I would be concerned but my mind seems to be fixated on something else, the supernatural girl, Haruhi Suzumiya.

Now as long as Haruhi Suzumiya is sitting quietly, she's just like any other extremely beautiful high school girl. And my seat just happens to be in front of her. I mean can you blame me for wanting to exploit the seating arrangement so I could . . um . . get to know her better?

I sat myself down and pasted a none-threatening smile on my face. "Hey, that stuff you were saying when you were introducing yourself, were you serious about all that?"

My question caught her attention. "What about the stuff I was saying?"

"Well, you know, about aliens and stuff."

"Why? Are you an alien or something?" Haruhi asked me with a straight face.

"Well no, but I just . . . ."

"Well no but you just what?" She interrupted.

"Well I . . . just forget it." I froze; I didn't know what to say to her, maybe I was even a little intimidated by her.

"Then why are we even talking right now?" She sneered back at me. "You're wasting my time!"

Man, she sure is hostile. I left her alone and immediately noticed a few classmates snickering at our little confrontation.

Later on I found out quite a few of my classmates were from the same junior high as Haruhi Suzumiya. One of them being Taniguchi, who spend all day giving me useless warnings. Normally, I wouldn't listen, but for some incoherent reason, Kunikida has befriended with this loudmouth. I wonder if he's trying to replace Seito after that accursed billboard broke the four of us up. But then again, this guy doesn't even come close to comparing to Seito.

**Homeroom 1-5**

**Lunch 11:00 A.M.**

Flinging around his chopstick as if he knew everything, Taniguchi begins to lecture his wisdom. "Look if you got the hots for Suzumiya, take my advice. Forget it."

Hey! Watch where you're pointing those things, you can poke someone's eye out. "After being in the same class as her for three years, I know her pretty well. Let's just say she's what you may called beyond eccentric." He continued before I could tell him to quit his physical demonstration.

"Like her introduction?" Kunikida asked.

"Yep, in junior high I can't remember a day where she wasn't doing something completely wacky. You ever heard the field scribble incidents?"

"No what's that?" I was curious.

"You know that thing that draws line on the athletic field?" Taniguchi mimicked a circle in front of him with his utensil. "What do you call that thing again? Whatever, will she use that thing to draw this big mysterious symbol on the schoolyard. She snuck into the school ground at night to draw it."

"Yeah I remember reading about that. I think it was on the local section of the daily newspaper. It sort of looks like a box version of UFO drawing, didn't it?" Kunikida added.

"So you are telling me she did this all by herself?" Now I'm really curious.

"No doubt, and she totally admitted doing it." Taniguchi replied with his mouth full. Try talking with your mouth closed Taniguchi. You are spitting all over my food.

**Homeroom 1-5 Balcony**

**11:30 A.M.**

We decided upon some fresh air. I was hoping Taniguchi had finished his random mutter. But boy was I wrong. "Oh yeah! And then one morning I get to class early and all the desks were shoved out in the hall, and there was the time she painted this star on the roof, and this other time when she plastered these talisman all over the campus, you know, like the ones you reanimate corpses with."

It was then I noticed Haruhi, alone, on the balcony of the sports building. What the hell is she doing? It looked like she was throwing a . . . tennis-ball at the oval rooftop? Is she playing wall tennis by herself? I guess she doesn't have any friends.

**Homeroom 1-5**

**1:00 P.M.**

"I have no idea why, but all the same man," Taniguchi went on. It was already 4th period recess. "She's pretty popular with the guys. She's not too hard to look at, you know."

Doesn't he ever get tired?

"And she's freaking good at sports too. And on top of that, she gets good grades. She's a super weirdo. But if she's just standing there quietly, you will never know."

Kunikida adds. "Something tells me you have more to say about her."

Hey, don't encourage him. But it looks like Kunikida is interested in this abnormal girl too.

Taniguchi turns towards me and with passion he spit the words at me: "For a while she was going out with one joker after another. I think the longest any one guy lasted was about a week. And the guy that had the shortest relationship with her? He asked her out and she said okay and it ended five minutes later."

Taniguchi folds his arm and mumbles, "I don't have any time to deal with ordinary humans. Then why did the hell you say okay?"

Oh? She dumped you after five minutes? Why am I not surprised?

"Hmmm? I mean that's what I heard."

Liar.

"Really! I don't know why, but she never turns a guy down when he steps up to ask her out," Taniguchi scorn back at me while pointing his finger in my face. "And so, before you get any bright ideas buddy, take my advice, forget it."

Forget it? What's there to forget if I haven't even thought about it.

**Physical Education Class**

**2:00 P.M.**

"If you were me, there is only one girl in the freshmen group to go after. And that's her. Manami Takahashi." Taniguchi points towards the track field.

I can't believe he's still going at it. Especially since we just ran three laps around the track. Man, where does he get his energy?

"And I'm telling you she's in the top three of the freshman hottie list." Taniguchi added and uncomfortably bump my arm.

"So what, are you telling us you already check out all the freshman girls?" I asked, trying to go along with his gibberish. It only fueled more enthusiasm. "Heck yeah! I ranked them all from A to D and I even went so far as to memorize all the full name of the A-list girls buddy."

"Really? So what ranking did Manami get?" Kunikida asked.

"She gets double A+, on top of being gorgeous. I bet her personality is wonderful."

Too bad she isn't in our class, you pervert.

I looked over on the track field where Taniguchi was gawking. There stood this strikingly beautiful . . . girl? Her black hair was short and it resembled that of a boy. She also had glasses on; hard to imagine Taniguchi actually have a glass fetish. He doesn't seem to be the type. It was pretty obvious why this girl is on Taniguchi's A-list though, at least from the size of her chest.

That was when I saw Haruhi, speeding in the background. She was fast, too fast. The poor girl racing against her couldn't keep up. I hate to be the one that gets dragged around by that freak of nature.

But all this was happening while Haruhi Suzumiya was still acting sort of normal. For that whole month even I was feeling pretty good. However, it should be noted that bits and pieces of Haruhi's eccentricity were already starting to make themself known.

Haruhi eccentricity number one, a different hair style every day. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, as the days passed, the number of places she ties up her hair increased. On Monday, she resets her hair and adds a tie off point each day until Friday. I wonder what her hair looks like on Sunday, think I did like to see that.

Haruhi eccentricity number two, our physical education class is separated into boys and girls. When changing into our gym uniforms, girls use the odd number classrooms and boys use the even number. It didn't matter that guys where standing around, she just started changing out of her school uniform in front of them. To Haruhi, guys were pretty much the same as a bag of potatoes.

Eccentricity number three, it was rather irritating that Haruhi joined every team and every extracurricular club the school had to offer. Every single one of the sports club lobbied her to join their respective team. But she turned every one of them down. She changes club on a daily bases, depending on her mood. In the end though, she didn't remain a member in a single one of those clubs. I mean what the hell does she want to do anyways?

**Kenkoku Kinen no Hi**

**Subway Train**

And before I knew it, it was already the golden weekend of Kenkoku Kinen no Hi, and we were on our way to visit our grandmother. That was when I told Ryon all about this eccentric girl I met in my class.

" . . . . . and she had the weirdest introduction too. She told everyone in our classroom that she only cares about aliens, time traveler, and espers."

Ryon was listening to me with his eyes closed. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or just trying to home in on my voice. He sat in front of me on the train while I stood next to mom and dad. It was very crowded and we had a nice gentleman who gave up his seat for Ryon. Of course, it took ten minutes for Ryon to accept the nice gesture. Stupid little runt, always tries to embarrass me.

"So what?" He spoke with those eyes still closed.

So what? You honestly don't find Haruhi Suzumiya a bit strange?

Ryon flash his eyes open. "No stranger than the old witch we are visiting."

"Hey! Watch your mouth! Don't call our grandmother a witch." I immediately interrupted those disrespectful words.

"Show some manners Ryon." Our mom added to my scorn.

"Well, she is." I watched him mumble those words below his lips.

"Look, she only wants to help you. You're walking now, aren't you?"

That was when I saw that adorable disobedient face of his again. The same face that makes me wants to softly nudge him on his cheeks. I guess I don't blame Ryon for not liking our grandmother. But he doesn't have to be so ill mannered.

Ryon then grunted back at me. "And you're the one who doesn't believe in superstitions."

I think this would be the best time to tell you about why my little brother Ryon hates the exotic fruit called pomegranate. And no, he isn't allergic to them, well sort of, in his own way. But that would be too simple and we wouldn't be having this conversation now.

My little brother Ryon, drum-roll please, well . . . he smells like a pomegranate.

Yes, you heard it right, he smells exactly like a pomegranate. If you're confused, then let me try to elaborate. Ordinary people all have the same body odor. We all know it. We hide it with deodorants, perfume, cologne, and such. Normal body odor reeks. Especially when after we sweat from a full workout or even worse, after we skip shower for several days. Not Ryon though. His body smells like pomegranates. It's a very attractive aroma. And what's even more appealing is that the more he sweats the sweeter the smell gets. During the summer, his pomegranate scent would engulf our entire house. Our neighbors frequently complement us on the relaxing fragrance. And if you get close to Ryon during the raining season, the pomegranate scent would get so overwhelming that you can almost taste the sugariness in your mouth. However, his sweats are still normal, believe me, I tried it once.

The bizarre symptom has baffled everyone, including Ryon's physicians; all except our grandmother who thinks it's a blessing from the gods. Personally, I find all this kind of humorous. Especially when Ryon has tried every method he could think of to mask that sweet scent. When we go to the store with him and he would spend all his allowance to buy cream, lotion, cologne, and even body oil to block that unique smell. Too bad nothing works. Eventually they would wear off and he would go back to smelling like a pomegranate. Once, during mid-summer, he even had mom drew him a bath made out of vinegar. He came out looking like a dried prune but still smelled like a pomegranate.

Somehow, this became our little family secret. Ryon made us vow not to tell anyone. He even made us write a pledge. Mom and dad agreed to it after he went on a hunger strike for three days. And afterward, they made me do the same. In the end we all accepted Ryon's wish to keep this quiet, except our grandmother, who still, till this day, acknowledges Ryon's special gift and calls him . . .

"Ho Ho Ho! My little pomegranate-boy is here!"

It wasn't long before the golden weekend of Kenkoku Kinen no Hi was over. And I found myself once again shuffling up this tedious hump.

"Kyon, what's up?"

I glanced over and it was Taniguchi. "Hey." I replied to his awkward shoulder-jostle.

"You go anywhere for golden week?" Taniguchi asked.

"Man, I went to visit my grandmother with my little brother. It was borrriiinnnnggg."

"Tough luck, man" Taniguchi chimed in. "So where is this brother of yours? I heard he is handicapped."

"He's probably already at school. He's in class 1-8." I replied to the loudmouth without even thinking.

**North High**

**8:30 A.M.**

When I got to class with Taniguchi, Haruhi was already, as usual, seated behind my desk. Her hair was entwined together, tied in three different places. So I guess today is Wednesday then?

And with that thought, something must have snapped inside of me. I can't think of any other reason why, but I was talking to Haruhi Suzumiya.

"So do you change your hairstyle everyday to ward off alien invaders?" I asked Haruhi while sitting down in my desk, arching myself towards her.

"So when did you notice?" She begins to fondle her hair.

"Hmmm. A while ago." I replied.

"Oh I see." Said Haruhi and she continue with an explanation. "Actually I have this theory that each day of the week has its own image with specific color that only goes with that day."

It felt almost like we were having a real conversation for the first time.

"And by colors, I say that Monday is yellow, and Tuesday is red, Wednesday is definitely blue, and Thursday is green, Friday is gold and Saturday is brown and the color for Sunday is white."

Hey I kind of understand what she's talking about.

"So if you turn that into numbers. Monday will be zero and Sunday will be six, right?" I questioned her logic.

"Right." Haruhi replied, now with her eyes turned away.

"I kind of feel that Monday is more like a one." I threw out my contradiction, not knowing what I was thinking.

"I don't think anybody was asking you for your opinion!" Haruhi jolted back, now much more annoyed.

"Oh, is that so?" I said with an eloquent sigh. Still as hostile as every, I guess nothing could ever get through to this girl. Wait, why is she staring at me now. Our eyes met together for what it seemed an eternity. It was then that I recognized the familiar expression on her face. It was the same disobedient frown that Ryon always flickers in front of me. I wonder what will happen if I nudged her in the face like I do when Ryon is like this.

Suddenly Haruhi questions me. "Have I met you some where before? Like maybe in the past? Or something like that?"

"Not likely." I responded.

What's this? Maybe I finally got through to her? Wait no; she's rolling her eyes. With a loud groan, Haruhi looked away, and again very much goaded.

Usually an event is triggered by something considered trivial, well, this must have been my trigger. I was surprised that Haruhi even replied with a half decent answer. I totally thought she say something like "Shut up loser, who cares." I mean; you get the picture.

And so when Haruhi came to class the next day with her long hair all chopped off. I was rather disturbed by it. I mean cutting it short like that the day after I made my comment. Isn't that a little rash, don't you think?

"Whatever."

Ever since that day, talking to Haruhi right before homeroom started was becoming sort of a ritual.

"So there is this rumor going around, is it true that you dumped every guy you ever dated?" I asked with inquisitiveness.

"And just what gives you the right to ask me a question like that?" Haruhi countered with her usual annoyed tone. "I don't know about anything you heard. Whatever, you want to believe it? It's probably true."

"Well with all that dating, wasn't there at least one guy you were even at little serious about?" I pressed on.

"Absolutely not!" She replied while caressing her short hair. "They all took themselves way too seriously. And not even one of those dorks were an alien, time traveler, or even an esper."

"That's how people are normally." I contradicted.

"Okay so what's with most them asking me out over the phone. I mean shouldn't important stuff like that be done face to face not phone to phone?" Now much more agitated, Haruhi chewed back at my little comment. I'll just agree with her for now.

"Yeah if it were me I'll meet her first and then ask her out."

"Yeah none of that is important anyways." She snapped back.

So what is?

Haruhi continues with her elucidation. "Here is the problem, so far the way it look is that all the man in this entire universe are pathetic. I mean all through junior high that was the one thing that irritated me the most."

"Alright then." I replied and ask. "So what kind of guy would have been really into? An alien or something?"

"Yeah! Anything like an alien or something else on those lines." She repeated as if it was an order. "Anyways, as long as the person isn't an ordinary human, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl."

"Hang on a second, what's wrong with being human. I mean why do they have to be an alien?" I inquired her attitude back. For some odd reason, I was annoyed at her answer.

"Because that way, life is more interesting!" Haruhi announced off the top of her lungs. I was completely flabbergasted. So were our classmates, they were now all staring at us because of her war cry. Quickly I drew myself away, not wanting to cause any more attention.

Our English class went by fast; too fast. I don't even think I caught on what the lessons were. Nor did I concentrate on what our instructor said. Wait, did we have homework? I better ask Kunikida later. I stretched out my arms and let out a deep yawn. Not paying attention in class sure is hard work.

That was when I heard the strident slam of a chair from my back. I glanced behind my shoulder, Haruhi has already strolled herself out of the class.

Instantaneously, Taniguchi took me aback, ambushed me from my blind spot. Our face met awkwardly close together. "Hey Kyon, you need to tell me what kind of magic spell you are using?"

Hey! Quit breathing on me.

"What are you talking about?" I spoke out; a little annoyed at the sudden surprise he gave me.

"I have never seen Suzumiya talk that long before." Taniguchi points at Haruhi's desk behind me. "And I'm not exaggerating man. What the hell did you say to her?"

Hmmm. I wonder what I could have said to her. I think it was all pretty random stuff.

"This is a phenomenon." Taniguchi leans back with an awestruck appearance on his face.

Kunikida join next to us and tap into our conversation. "Kyon has always gone after the strange ones, the weirder the better."

"A little louder please, so everyone can hear you." I rumbled back at his ridiculous insult.

"Well, you are Ryon's brother." Kunikida defended himself.

I jolt back at him. "Hey! You leave Ryon out of this."

"Wow wow, hold on Kyon, what's so strange about your brother?" Taniguchi asked.

Nothing, he's just my little brother.

"Ryon has always been weird." Kunikida chimed in. "He always wear this fruity perfume and he has this wicket black tattoo on his back."

Wait a minute. This is interesting; Kunikida has seen my brother's birthmark?

"Yeah. You can see the tip of the design if you look under his neck-collar." Kunikida begin nodding at Taniguchi.

He has been peaking under my brother's shirt? Okay Kunikida, that's a little disturbing.

Abruptly, snapping me out of my thought, Taniguchi grabbed my shoulders and started to fling me around in my seat. I felt as if I was in a blender, coiling back and forth. I was very much annoyed.

"Kyon, we're buddies, aren't we? We are pals, right?" Taniguchi begged.

Get your hands off of me. Everyone is turning into an idiot.

**North High**

**10:00 A.M.**

The next day, apparently, we are changing seats; I picked a number out of a cookie tin that gave me the seat next to the window, second to the back.

An awesome seat I may say so myself. Farewell Haruhi, Foooorrrreeeeveeeeerrrr~

. . .

Coincidence that Haruhi found herself sitting behind me again? I think not.

"Hey, I heard you checked out all the clubs at school. Give me a heads up if you know about any interesting ones, okay?" I asked her during third period recess, trying to erase the awkwardness of our new gravesite arrangement.

"Absolutely none." An instant reply.

"Absolutely none!" Haruhi's voice sharpened. It seems that she likes to use the word absolutely a lot.

"I thought things would get a little better when I got into high school." She explained with her eyes gazing outside of the window next to us. "But it's the same here as it's been through out all these mandatory school years. Maybe I'm just in the wrong school."

I sort of wonder what her criteria are.

"There was a club call the mystery research club." She said.

"Yeah? How was that?" I asked.

"It was hilarious!" Haruhi snorted as she stroked her hair. "They told me they never had anything they could even remotely call a case. And the members were a bunch of mystery novel otaku(fan-boys). Definitely not master detectives."

I nod with agreement. "Well, that figures."

"Yeah well, I had high hopes for the super natural phenomenon research club too. But that thing was just bunch of cult freaks. What do you think of it?" Haruhi questioned.

"I don't think about it." I replied.

"Oh man, I'm so bored!" Haruhi clench her hair and shook herself around. "With all these clubs you think there will be a couple of really strange cool ones out there."

I don't know if it was her melancholy face or my know-It-all attitude, but I just had to explain to madam boredom here the facts about her little digression.

"Listen you can't help if there aren't any." I told her. "Besides us normal human types, we got to be happy with what we are given. You know what I'm saying?"

She didn't respond.

So I continue with my master thesis. "You could look at it this way, the people who don't like what they got are the same who invent things and make discoveries and advance civilizations."

I raise my right hand and spin my fingers around for a quirky demonstration. "They made airplanes because they wanted to fly, they made cars and trains because they wanted to go place to place. It's as simple as that." I added. "The only reason we got all the things we have now is because a group of people got together and used their talents or imagination or genius or whatever to make it all possible."

I lean back against the window; now with both of my arms behind my head, resting comfortably on them. "Ordinary people are probably better off living their ordinary little life at a ordinary matter." I concluded.

But before I could glow for my phenomenon presentation, "shut up!" Haruhi immediately erupted and shun her eyes away from me. "Hmmph!"

What's this? Did I piss her off? I swear I heard her say "jerk" under those puffed up lips.

Perhaps it was this conversation that sparked the idea.

It happened suddenly, during our typical boring English class. I was mimicking a bobble-head as I was drifting off to sleep from our instructor's monotone lecture.

Out of the blue, this little monster seized my neck-collar from behind and pulled me back. I was too dazed to even react towards her compulsion. My chair sling backwards and I felt her desk slamming on the back of my head. My chair wobbles back and I jump out, holding the crater behind my skull that was still throbbing.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed at the little tyrant.

"I GOT AN IDEA!" She jumped out of her chair screaming back, arrestingly spitting out several venomous projectile on my face.

"About what?" I asked while rubbing off the vile acid that was eroding my skin.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it before, it's so obvious!" Haruhi added with excitement.

Great, can you tell me what's obvious first, other than playing desk ping-pong with my cranium.

"If it doesn't exist then I should just make it myself!" She added, now even more keyed up.

"Make what yourself?" I asked her. We were definitely not in tune.

"Make a club!" She bolted back, exploding with charisma.

You have got to be kidding me.

"Uh . . . I hear you, but you have got to calm down alright?" I comforted Haruhi on her shoulder, the same way as if I would comfort Shamisen after one of Ryon's absurd training.

"What's with you?" Haruhi spunk back at me, "this is what we were talking about! You should be happier about this development!"

"Well." I welcomed the rest of the classroom into our little charade. "We are in the middle of class."

Everyone in the room, including our instructor, were all bowled over. I waited after Haruhi has re-assimilated herself back into her seat. Then I presented everyone an apologetic bow and sat myself down; now much annoyed and also quite awake. Hey! This isn't English class. This is Math class!

I thought our little outburst was just another one of Haruhi's eccentricity, but I was dead wrong. Right after the bell rang, Haruhi leaped out of her chair and firmly clutched my hand. Oh? We're holding hands now?

Before I could even blush from our intimate contact, she jerked me out of my chair. I watched my right arm as it rips out of its socket. I'm sure it isn't a pleasant sensation, but I couldn't feel it. I was much more absorbed with the high-speed chase I was in; Haruhi being the driver.

We zigzagged out of our homeroom and zoomed down the hallway like a frat train. My feet peddled behind hers, trying to keep up. She dragged me to the exit at the end of the hallway. We stopped. I immediately tug my hand out of her grip and held my other hand over my torn shoulder; massaging the pain.

What the hell? I stared at Haruhi as we stood in front of the door. Her face is radiant. A long curve eased across those cherried cheeks of hers. And before I could question her motive, she clinched the tie under around my neck and dragged me inside.

It was the emergency-exit staircase. What the hell are we doing here? Wait a minute. Are we jumping to third base? Already?

"You are going to help!" Haruhi demanded while still pulling on my dog collar.

No, I guess that's not it. I feel like I'm being bullied out of my lunch money.

I kept the distance between our faces apart, resisting and fighting to win this tug of war. I definitely didn't want another face-wash of her saliva.

"What do you need help with?" I questioned.

"Starting my new club! That's what." Haruhi answered as if it was obvious.

"First tell me why I'm the one have to help you setup a club. It's your idea in the first place." I countered her case with an objection. "And you can let go of the tie n---."

"I'll find us a room and some members and I want you to personally handle all the paper work that needs to be turned into the school." Haruhi barged in before I could finish.

She's not listening.

"Why don't you tell me what kind of club it's going to be?" I might as well ask.

"Who cares about that right now?" She screeched back. "We got to make the club first!"

Haruhi finally let go of my leash. "You got it? Do all those stuff before school ends today. I'll find us a room for the club by then. Okie Dokie?"

And with that inexplicable statment, I watched her skips down the stairs. I had a bad feeling swelling up in the pit of my stomach. I don't know what Haruhi is planning but I was definitely concerned.

**North Hall**

**11:00 A.M.**

During lunch, I canceled my usual appointment with Kunikida and Taniguchi and went on a scavenge hunt. Haruhi has given me a niggling chore and as much as I hate to do it, I don't want to find out what the consequences are if I didn't. There was only one problem; I knew nothing about how to setup an extracurricular club, especially in a new school. So I followed my gut instinct to find the only little bookworm I knew, my brother Ryon.

Even though a month has went by, I still find it difficult to commute around this school. North High is pretty immense; consider it's the only high school in my district and all the students from both north and east junior high enrolls here. Ryon and I would typically meet each other at the main gate or sometimes I would find him at his shoe locker. But I have never been to his homeroom, and neither has he to mine.

Since my little brother constantly complained about north hall, I was pretty certain his homeroom was near there. I made my way across school, stopping along the way several times for direction. It took a good fifteen-minute jog before I was at the front entrance of the five-story building. It was much bigger than I imagined. And just before I was about to ask some bystander on which floor the freshman classes were, I heard a familiar voice calling out for me.

"Yo, Kyon!"

I recognized that voice. I turned around and saw him sitting with my little brother underneath a giant willow tree. Seito Ishikawa.

Seito is the captain of our little group. And that he should be. Art club genius, class president, advance placement student, and junior high-honored graduate, yeah, you can say he's pretty popular. It doesn't hurt that he got accepted by all the girls too; black hair, strong jaw, rigid build, and athletic poster. Kunikida, Seito, Ryon, and I were the fantastic four. We lived close to each other and became childhood friends. So it was natural for us to hang out together.

I leisurely walked to them and took a seat on the marble stool next to Ryon. We were united once again, the knights-of-the-round-table. Now I just need to find an opening to slip in that whole starting a club thing.

"Hey." I greeted Seito with a warm smile and Ryon with a soft jab on his cheek.

"You guys are in the same class?" I asked Seito.

"Yeah, it sucks you and Kunikida are in a different class." Seito replied with his head anchored by both of his hands. "I was hoping we all had the same homeroom this year."

"Well, at least none of us got stranded alone." I added.

"True enough." Seito agreed.

Especially for Ryon, I'm glad I can have someone watching over him for me. My eyes caught a hold of my little brother.

"Hold on there." Seito brought himself up and waved my gesture back with his hands. "I don't want that responsibility."

What did he do now?

I watched Seito panic across the marble table, unsure of what to say. He fumbled with his words, and just before I got real suspicious.

"Oof."

Did he just bark?

Personally, I'm fairly familiar with the new trends of what's hip and cool. But coming from mister popularity over there makes me wonder if I have carelessly missed out on one of the new slang of my generation. And just before I was about to "Oof" my buddy back, I noticed the agonizing expression on his face; as if someone had probed him. I stressed my eyes on Ryon, knowing he had something to do with Seito's sudden display of misery. Sure enough, I found one of my little brother's instruments of destruction punishing Seito beneath the table.

"Hey! Don't go around and poking people with your crutches." I disciplined him. You can poke me all you want at home but mom and dad won't tolerate this kind of behavior outside.

"What do you want?" He instantaneously interrupted me, penetrating me with those profound eyes of his.

What do you mean? I'm not here for anything. I just came to visit my adorable little brother and our best buddy Seito.

"Liar."

Crap.

"Kyon, cut the act." Ryon said and folds his arm. His eyes pane in on me, "you didn't suddenly decide to drop by from across school just to be social. Now, what do you want?"

There goes my scheme to cleverly execute a discussion on how to start Haruhi's club. Or did I even have a scheme? Whatever, I guess I might as well spill the bean since that decision has already been made for me.

"Wow, they're right about twins." Seito added after recovering from his brutal attack, "both of you guys ar--- owf."

Seito held his stomach in agony. It was another attack.

"Hey! Stop that." I disciplined Ryon but was only interrupted by his curiosity. "Starting a club? I'm surprised, this isn't like you brother."

He was right. This isn't like me. I would never start a club of my own; it's too much of a hassle. Besides, this is all Haruhi's idea; I'm just following orders.

"Yeah, you are more like a right hand man." Seito added under his drifting voice, still in pain from Ryon's death poke.

It was then that I felt the sudden flares of my little brother's proton-cannon blistering my arm. "Hey hey Kyon, can I join your cl---"

"No." I immediately responded.

"Why not?" He snapped back at me.

I don't even know what type of club it is yet. But it's uneasy just thinking about it. Besides, knowing Haruhi, this will probably just blow over after a week. That crazy girl just can't seem to make up her mind.

"I don't want any of you guys to get involved in this." I demanded and kept my finger pointed at Ryon.

"Whatever." I watch Ryon sneer back at me with that disobedient face of his.

I'm sorry, I just don't want anyone to get caught up in whatever dotty ideas Haruhi has come up with. Especially my little brother, I can't risk the chance of getting him injured by that fanatic.

"Starting a club is fairly easy," said Ryon. "You didn't really have to come all the way across school for it."

I watched my little brother while he digs out of his school bag.

"It's all here in the student hand book." He pulls out a little booklet. "Didn't you read it?"

Okay, the student counsel passed that large pen-flit out during the entrance ceremony. Only a nerd would read through the deadening dictionary. No ordinary student would even bother opening it.

"I read it three times." Said Ryon, flipping open the encyclopedia.

"It's all written here in the back of the student hand book." He begins reading. "Rules for the creation of a new extracurricular group, at least five members, a teacher to supervise, a name, the name of person in charge, and the purpose of the organization."

That was rather easy, there's really nothing for me to do. But I can bet money on this. Haruhi's little scheme? Nothing about it is going contribute school life more creative or more fun.

Of that, I'm positive.

After I shared my pleasantries with Seito and Ryon, I went back to my homeroom, just barely caught the bell ring. Being the exceptional hard worker, I told Haruhi about my job well done. She approved my effort of nothingness with a big thumb up. I was relieved at her content until she gave me that frightening smile of hers.

"I got a surprise for you after school Kyon!" She said with her inhuman enthusiasm.

I certainly didn't enjoy surprises, especially coming from a terrorist.

For the rest of the afternoon, I continued my perfect practice of mimicking a bobble-head. I was getting really good at it.

**Homeroom 1-5**

**3:00 P.M.**

When the last bell of the day graced us with its presents, I prepared myself for the natural disaster that was predicted to occur. As it turned out, she took me out sightseeing on the Haruhi-express around our campus. We eventually stopped at the third floor of a building located in the northeast courtyard of our school.

Haruhi slam open the door.

"This is going to be our new club room!" She shouted with her compulsive outburst.

There stood in front of me a half empty room, decorated with a bookshelf, a table, a chair by the window, and another student sitting on that chair. The room was no bigger than my bachelor-pad back home.

"Hang on, I don't even know where we are right now." I interrupted the princess on her perfect entrance.

"This is the cultural department." Haruhi educated me. "The art club got the arts room and the wind ensemble has got the music room, am I right?"

I stared into the small cabinet; there was nothing special about the room.

"Clubs that doesn't need specialized classroom like that ends up in this wing of the culture department." She continued. "They call it the old building. This room is for the Literature Club."

I controvert. "So? Then this is the literary club's room."

"Yeah I know I know, but this pass spring all the senior member left, so now the club got no members. And if nobody else joins then that club is going to be cut." Her highness walks towards the student sitting next by the window and laid her scepter on the poor peasant's shoulder. "Oh and this girl is a new freshman member."

"So the club hasn't been cut then." I objected her majesty's wishes.

"Its the same difference." Haruhi walks back next to me and snapped at me. "Besides she's the only one here."

Being the chivalrous gentleman who doesn't criticize other people in front of them, I whispered to Haruhi. "But what are we going to do with her?"

"She told me that she wouldn't mind it." She replied.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"When I saw her at lunch, I ask her if we could use the club room, she said go ahead." The princess explained. "She doesn't really care if she got a place to read. I guess some folks are just strange like that. You know?"

Look who's talking.

It was then the quiet student turned herself towards our little grumbles. "Yuki Nagato." She spoke after adjusting her glasses.

"Miss Nagato, was it?" I acknowledged her greeting and ask. "You understand my colleague here wants to use this room for some other type of club, are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine."

"You are?" That surprised me. I questioned back. "Okay but I'm pretty sure we are going to end up causing you a lot of trouble though."

"No problem."

"But someday you might get kicked out of this room?" I argued back at her, trying to persuade the villager to revolt against Haruhi's invasion.

"Go ahead."

"Well there you have it!" The empress lets out a snort. "From now on we will meet here, in this room right after school!"

"And you better show up mister." She shoves her pointy scepter in my face. "Because if you don't, its the death penalty!"

With a sigh, I reluctantly replied. "Understood . . . "

I don't want to die.

So it was decided that this closet Haruhi conquered was going to be our new clubroom. I followed her highness back down the stairs, trying to remember how we got here in the first place.

When we made it down to the bottom floor of the three-story building, I noticed the noise and clamor got louder. It sounded like a riot. I guess there are other clubs in this building. But that voice, it seems all too familiar. Is that Ryon? I stopped to look down the hallway.

"We need to find club members." Said Haruhi. "Hey! Are you even listening?"

I wasn't. I couldn't pay attention with all the randomness in the background. No, it couldn't be Ryon.

I followed Haruhi outside as she continued with her demands. "We are going to need at least two more people."

What? Does that mean you already have that literary girl included in the head count? Does Haruhi thinks she come with the room like some kind of accessory?

"Don't worry." The little aristocrat piped out. "I'll get them in no time. I got a couple of leads on some random people I can bring in."

**North High**

**3:00 P.M.**

And so the next day, right after class ended Haruhi bolted out of our homeroom.

"I'll meet you there!" She screamed back at me before disappearing into the hallway.

I guess I had no choice, I found myself shuffling over to the clubroom.

When I arrived to the half empty shaft, Haruhi was nowhere in view. Didn't she just say she'd meet me here? What's wrong with her?

I found myself alone in the room with the literary club member. She was again sitting next to the window with a book in her hand.

Someone once told me that a smart man learns his lesson from only one mistake. I guess I'm not very smart then because I felt, again, the necessity to exploit this awkwardness to get to know this literary girl better.

"So what are you reading?" I started the conversation with a crooked smile.

The girl turned towards me and raised her book from her lap to show me the colorful cover. I didn't catch the name.

"Is it interesting?" I asked.

"Unique."

"So what part is unique?" I asked her again, trying to resuscitate this conversation.

"All of it."

"Oh? You really like books?" My final try to revive the dead.

"A little."

"I see." I replied with my crooked smile fleeing the scene. Can I go home now?

Suddenly, the door slammed open. It was Haruhi, the terrible. "Sorry about that, I'm a little late today because it took me forever to catch her."

The savage beast tosses her trophy into the room. It was another girl, a really beautiful girl.

"What is this? Where am I? Why-why did you bring me here?" The poor thing squeaked while shivering at the sight of our cave.

"Who are you people anyways?" She persisted with her futile questions. "W-w-why are you locking the door? W-w-w-what do you want from me?"

"Just be quiet." Said the cat to the mouse while she fastens the door, making sure none of us could escape. "Allow me to introduce Mikuru Asahina!"

So much for introductions.

"Where did you kidnap her from?" I demanded.

"I didn't kidnap anyone, she came here on her own." Haruhi reply as she punts her prey.

"Same difference." I scorn back at Haruhi.

"I caught this one day dreaming her brains out in the junior's classroom." Haruhi explained while continue to torment the poor girl. "During recess I made an appointment to walk every inch of the main building. I remember seeing her around a few times and well, here she is."

So that's why I haven't seen her during recess. Unbelievable.

"Umm. . . Hang on a second, did you say she was a junior?" I asked the insane hunter with disbelieve.

"Well, so what if she is?" She replied.

Her logic was too bizarre for me to understand so I pressed forward. "Yeah umm . . . is Miss Asahina, wasn't it? Why pick her of all people?"

"What? Are you blind? Just look at her, she's a total little cutie!" Haruhi cried out while pointing at the fragile girl.

Great, now she sounds like a pervert.

"In this situation, moe is a important concept to keep in mind." Said the pervert.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I had to ask, I'm completely confused.

"Moe MOE!" Haruhi jolted back at me. "This girl is the prime example of moe!"

Haruhi begin marching around the room, explaining to me this foreign concept. "Is a rule in a story with strange things going on, you need to have one moe character!" Said Haruhi as she waved her finger around like our instructor. "Someone with glasses or in a maid costume or anything fetishy. It's essential!"

Now she really sounds like a pervert.

"And that's just the beginning!" The sex-offender screamed out after she punts the small animal again.

"She's tiny but she's got bigger breast than me!" Haruhi slides her arms behind Miss Asahina and cups both of her femininity.

Instantaneously, the poor girl burst into a cry. "Auuyyyahhh!"

"I mean look at these things, they are immense! This is another important aspect of Moe!" The molester continues with her filthy massage on Miss Asahina's chest..

Indeed. Is she serious? I have to do something. But since I'm a healthy teenage boy, I was completely hypnotized at the amazing juggling trick Haruhi was performing in front of me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of those soft jiggling water-balloons that this clown was squeezing so gently. Nor could I respond to Miss Asahina's "Someone please help me!" while she flapped her arms around in a vain, attempting to resist her capturer.

"Man! These suckers are huge! It kind of pisses me off." Haruhi concentrated her hands to cup over all of Miss Asahina. "I mean she's so cute and her boobies are ginormous compared to mine."

I had to do something before this gets anymore far-out. Not that it isn't kinky enough. My passion was already through the roof. I bit down my bottom lips, using pain to release myself from this powerful illusion and gained control of my arms. Immediately, I pulled the molester away from Miss Asahina. "What are you an idiot?" I trembled through those words.

"But they are totally huge, really! You want to feel them for yourself?" Said the snake, tempting me with those apples.

"I think I'm gonna pass." I replied to the heathen and ask. "So Haruhi, you brought this girl, Miss Asahina, all the way up here just because she happens to be cute, tiny and extremely well in doubt? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"That's right!" Haruhi bounces back at my discipline. She truly is an idiot.

"I figured the club need more than anything is a mascot." She continued "Mikuru, are you a member of any other school clubs right now?"

"T-T-The calligraphy club."

Before Miss Asahina could finish her answer, Haruhi immediately told her what to do. "Oh you can quit that one, it will just get in the way of our club's activities."

I stood there speechless at how ill-mannered Haruhi's response were. First of all, we don't even know what we're going to do in this club of hers. Next, you don't just run around kidnapping people and make decision for them without their approval.

I watched the young girl shudder back and forth. She must be so frightened and confused. And just before I spoke out to calm her from this nightmare, "well, okay, I understand."

What did she understand?

"I'm going to quit the calligraphy club and join this one." She repeated. "However, I don't really know what the literary club does, could you at least tell me that?"

"Oh, we are not the literary club Mikuru." Haruhi corrected her.

I immediately added. "We are sort of borrowing this clubroom for now and the group you are about to join is something Suzumiya is going to be starting up. And so far she hasn't figure out a name and have absolutely no idea what we are doing here anyways."

I pointed at Nagato. "Oh and by the way, the girl sitting over there is the real literary club member."

Perhaps it was my warning to Mikuru, but it suddenly made Haruhi jump at us. "Okay! I got it! I just figure out what we are going to call ourselves."

"Well, spit it out." I said to Haruhi.

May I have your attention please, the name of the nameless startup club has just been decided and its name is . . . .

Haruhi let out her war cry so the entire building could hear her. "The SOS Brigade!!!!!"

The spreading excitement all over the world with Haruhi Suzumiya brigade. The SOS Brigade for short. Yeah, it is okay to laugh now.

Actually the name should be something like spreading excitement all over the world with Haruhi Suzumiya organization. I took my time to take out a dictionary to try to explain to her the difference. But we don't have the rights to form an organization yet. And we still don't know what the point of this club is.

"Brigade will have to do then, won't it?" Haruhi argued.

And with that baffle statement, the name of the club has been decided. Yeah! . . . . Just do whatever you want . . . .


	2. Episode 01: arillus

* * *

**Episode 01**

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 1**

**- arillus -**

**

* * *

  
**

**Home**

**7:00 A.M.**

"Good morning!"

"It's morning. Time to get up!"

"Wake up!"

"Don't do this, not today!"

"GET UP!"

Annoyance.

I try to ignore the mole concealed underneath the vault made out of his beddings. I don't understand why mom always makes me wake him up in the morning. Can't he get up by himself?

I stared at Shamisen who was still lazily asleep at the foot of his bed. He was being no help. I tried training that cat to get up with me in the morning and he just ended up sleeping in his room instead.

Making my way across his room, next to his desk, I picked up the alarm clock and started to fondle with the gadget, trying to set up a bomb. It was no use the damn thing won't detonate. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I decided to make my own alarm clock.

"Get up right now! We are not going to miss the entrance ceremony like last year!"

The hump didn't move, neither did the cat. I sigh in disbelieve.

Today is the first day of school. Through out junior high, thanks to this slob on the bed, I have always missed the entrance ceremony. But this year will be different! I'm not going to let this lazy bump ruin it for me again!

I figured it was time for me to use a more direct approach. I geared up my crutches and begin furiously poking the blob on the bed. It's alive! I watched it move and shape-shift as I continued my probing, ignoring its random groans. But, at last, it was no use. The creature seemed to have adapted to my weaponry.

It has finally come down to this. I knew that one day I was going to have to duel with this mammoth with my bare-hands. And today is that day. I let out my last sigh. Surely, an epic battle of good versus evil was about to begin.

So be it!

Releasing proton reactor! I let go of my hands.

Dispensing ACD-cannons! Both of crutches drops to the floor.

Releasing main ignition, prepare for landing! I dropped to the wooden surface.

Engaging primary propulsion system! I crawled my way next to his bed.

We are in enemy territory now. Checking all systems.

Primary thruster, check!

Life support, check!

Escape pods, all check!

Okay men, this is your captain speaking, we are going in! I tugged my hand down the beddings and felt the warmth below.

What devilish place is this? Where is the fiend?

Captain! Captain! We made first contact! I felt his rigid body below my hands. Is that his leg?

Suddenly I heard laughter below the sheets. The monster's voice was certainly hideous. "Stop that, it tickles!"

I wasn't going to stop, not in this lifetime. I scuffle my hands around some more and eventually found my target: his hand.

This is your captain again, be careful men. I can definitely feel the animosity from this creature.

I balanced my left foot on the frames of his bed. Primary thruster ready, we only got one shot of this!

Three!

Two!

One!

Lift off!

I tighten the muscle in my left leg and unleashed all my strength. My shoulder yanked backward and with a deep breath I pulled the monster out of his lair.

We crashed on the floor. My right leg cushions below me and impacts itself onto the hard wooden surface. I felt nothing. As I should, after all, death feels no pain.

"Would you be so kind to get up and get ready for school?"

I gazed down upon my laps and saw his face. His brow narrowed down into a frown that I was all too familiar with. This face, my face, is my brother Kyon.

"Fine. I'm up. I'm up." Kyon replied to me and secured himself to his feet.

I glanced at him; he was still in his gray pajamas. His hair was wild and his face looked tainted. Kyon was a splitting image of me.

We're identical twins. However, even though we have the same height, same weight, same body, and same face with even the same freckles on them, Kyon and I are nothing alike. Kyon is always sloppy because he just doesn't care. His room is always a mess. He never pickup after himself. He always procrastinates. He never tugs in his shirts. He only grooms himself with his hands. And the pet-peeve that irritates me the most; he always over sleeps in the morning.

I honestly wonder why he keeps an alarm clock in his room when he doesn't use it. Maybe Kyon finds it funny that I have to wake him up each morning. He doesn't want to listen either. Every time I discipline him, he would just nudge me on the face with his signature power jab. Sometimes I wonder if he really wanted to punch me.

"Can you move Kyon? So I can get my crutches?" I politely asked him.

"Ops, sorry Ryon." He got up and backed out of my way. "Let me help you."

Thank you but I think I can manage standing up by myself.

"Are you sure you about that? We don't have all day."

I ogled back at Kyon for that obnoxious comment; he had his arm crossed, as if he was impatiently waiting for me. You're the one who woke up late!

Where did Kyon ever get his smothering attitude? Geez, he certainly didn't get it from mom and dad. In fact, he's worse than mom and dad, he's completely over-barren and over-protective. Who died and made him the rule police? I can't remember once ever when he actually let me do something by myself without nagging. He treats me as if I were still a kid. Speaking of which, when we were little, he never let me do anything with him. I was always locked away as a prisoner in my room on my wheelchair.

I hated that prison. And I hated that wheelchair.

All I ever wanted was to go outside and play with my brother Kyon. But he would never let me because to him, I was a hazard. Often on, I would watch him outside from my bedroom window, having fun with all his friends. I became envious. And because of it, I cursed my very own existence.

Eventually, my jealousy grew into hatred. I slowly watched the hatred engulf me whole as it survived off of my loneliness. Soon I stopped talking, I stopped laughing, I stopped crying, I stopped eating, I stopped sleeping, and I stopped living. My mom and dad became very concerned of my depression. They took me to see a child psychiatrist. But that didn't do any good. Ultimately, my grandmother got involved and I was saved. I still remember that night vividly. An angel with black feathers descended upon me. She took me into her arms and gently kissed me on my forehead.

"Deus caritas est." As she spoke she began her goddess hymns.

Those idioms were foreign to me but it crested itself into my mind as I slowly drifted into her bosom of dreams. When I came about, I had the most tingling sensation in my left leg. And just like that, I was given another chance to live.

I was psyched up. My hatred has vanished, alchemized itself into passions for freedom. I revolted against the death trap that was my wheelchair and begged mom and dad for crutches. Eventually, they were fed up with my antics and granted me my wings. However, even with my newfound freedom, my brother still shunned himself from me. He still won't let me do anything with him because it was too much of a nuisance. But no matter what, I was determined to be normal and to catch up to Kyon so he could acknowledge me. One time, when I was ten, I stripped and fell off the stairs from chasing after Kyon because he wouldn't let me go to the park with him and his friends. I spend the rest of my summer in the hospital, thanks to that smut's over-barren indifferences. He really pisses me off sometimes because of it. And I'm not too fond of the attitude either. I hope he knows that.

I reached out my hands for Kyon. Even though he was acting up again, he was right. We had little time to spare. So this time, I'll swallow my pride just to win the war.

And just as I leaned onto him for support, Kyon decided to come back with another belligerent remark; kicking me while I'm down. "Okay! Big brother saves Ryon again!" He taunted me while handing me my crutches.

"Stop treating me like a kid, we're the same age." I confronted his mockery. I might have lost the battle but I'm not going to be humiliated. "Hurry up Kyon, I don't want to be late."

Finally recognizing our already handicapped time limit, my brother began making his way towards the bathroom. I followed him closely from behind, just incase he doesn't get any bright ideas of sneaking back into bed. Kyon suddenly stopped.

"Hey Ryon! Don't forget, we are visiting grandmother for the golden weekend of Kenkoku Kinen no Hi."

I immediately halted in disbelieve. As much as I hate visiting our grandmother, I was completely flabbergasted that Kyon was already thinking about holiday breaks. Our class hasn't even started yet! It was then that I had to reassure myself that we were born under the same parents. Unbelievable.

**Home**

**. . . . 40 minutes later**

After our usual morning ritual, I waited outside of our walkway for Kyon. I wanted to leave him behind but I knew if I did he would end up giving me hell on our way to school. That's the last thing I need today. I tapped my finger on my bike furiously. What's taking him so long? We finished breakfast at the same time.

After fifteen minutes went by, Kyon finally came out. He took his time and briskly made his way towards his bicycle. I was very much irritated by his careless display of time. So, I decided to help him out with a power boost.

"Ouch! You are getting good at that." He whimpered.

"Yeah, I had a lot of practice each morning." I snapped back at Kyon as I begin to secure my crutches on my bike, wiping off the blood.

"Hey, are you sure you can do this?" Kyon asked. "North High is a lot further away from our house than junior high."

And it begins. "I'll be fine." I replied.

"It's also up a hill, I heard it's quite a climb."

"Yeah, I know." I replied again, a little annoyed.

"Why don't you just piggyback on my bike instead Ryon?" He continued, "You don't have to do this."

Man, there goes his obnoxious over-protectiveness again. See how unbearable it is? You don't have to act like mom and dad. I'm crippled but I'm not useless. Stop pestering me. I'll be fine riding a bicycle to school. We are not climbing the Himalayas.

I fastened everything in place and looked back at Kyon. He was standing there with an awful frown on his face. "Hey, are we ready or what?" I asked him.

He didn't budge. An unpleasant feeling begin to swaddle in my stomach, I knew if I didn't think of something fast, he was going to do something stupid like forcing me to piggyback. There was no way I'll do it. It's social suicide.

"Kyon, you better not do anything stupid. I don't need any help." I confronted him.

His frown turned upside down into a sigh. "Look, mom and dad didn't get you that new bicycle for Christmas just so you can act like a renegade."

"Mom and dad?" I said as I rode passed him, escaping his wraith before he could act. "Don't you believe in Santa Claus?"

As I continued my ride towards North High, I kept a close eye on Kyon, just to make sure he doesn't do anything funny like a midway hijack. I gripped a hold of my crutches when he got closer, to be prepared for a surprise attack. Instead, he sneered back at me and continued peddling. And as Kyon drew more and more distant from me, I couldn't help but to think . . . .

Man, my brother Kyon is such a troublemaker.

Okay, and asking somebody if they believed in Santa Claus is so clever, it's one of the best topic for idle conversation. But if you still want to know how long I believed in the jolly ole saint nick.

I can tell you this, I always believed in him.

Especially one year when Santa showed up at our kindergarten Christmas festival. I knew he was real. And I knew he loved the cookies mom baked for him. But I have to say, even as a teenager, I always believed in Santa Claus, who worked all year to make toys for all the children around the world.

I arrived at the bicycle-parking lot below the school. The bike ride took a little longer than I had calculated. To my surprise, Kyon was nowhere in sight.

As I begin my climb on the steep slope, I felt my sweats below my blazer, with that cursed scent lingering around me. I started to regret not putting on more anti-perspiration lotion.

Now where was I? Right, having said that about Santa Claus, it was clear to me that aliens, time traveler, ghosts, monsters, espers, evil syndicates and the anime/manga/fantasy flick heroes that fights that evil syndicates were also real. Okay, I just didn't want to believe those things were bogus and I didn't want to admit it. They were all just hiding around us because they had to, like my guardian angel.

I stopped to take a breath. Maybe Kyon was right, this isn't a normal hike. I continued my effort after a five-minute break.

Then again, all I ever wanted is for aliens, time traveler, ghosts, monsters, espers, evil syndicate or the heroes that fought them to just appear and say "Hey." Unfortunately, reality is a hard road indeed. Yep, you got to admit, the laws of physic definitely puts a damper on things. But I still kept watching those TV shows about aliens and ghost and stuff.

I couldn't continue any longer. I took another break on the park bench on the thousands upon thousands of stairs in front of me. I was wrong this is the Himalayas. Suddenly I wished Kyon were here to help me.

Anyways, aliens, time traveler, espers, of course they existed. A little part of me wished that I could just somehow meet them. I guess that I have grown up and realize that I could think about those things and still accept reality. By the time I got out of junior high, I pretty much out grew that kind of stuff and I guess I got used to the idea of living in an ordinary world. And just like that, I found myself here, in high school.

Eventually, I made it up to the front gate of North High. It was quite a struggle. And to think, I have to do it all over again tomorrow.

I stood there for ten minutes in misery; trying to catch what little breath I had left in me. It was then I noticed that the courtyard behind the school gates was already deserted.

Well, I guess I'm late for the entrance ceremony again. This is all Kyon's fault, if he wasn't so lazy and got up on time then I wouldn't have been late.

While coming up ways to punish Kyon, I scattered towards the main door of the auditorium and stopped at the front of the opening billboard. The clatters of the key speaker vibrated all the way from inside. I waited there, contemplating on if I should enter. Disrupting the key speaker was the least of my concerns, I was more afraid of my abnormality since I haven't cooled off from the long hike yet. And from past experiences, my stupid smell probably won't dissolve for at least another twenty minutes. I stared down at my broken limb and decided I was already different enough, there was no need to add more grease to the fire. After all, this is high school and if you're different, you won't fit in.

I begin searching through the huge display for my name. There it was, class 1-8. But Kyon wasn't assigned to the same class; he was assigned to class 1-5. I suddenly felt the huge disappointment capsizing over me. And just before I was completely sunken below the sea of depression, I saw another familiar name beacon out for my safety. Seito Ishikawa.

What a sign of relief from the sudden life raft. Seito, Kunikida, Kyon, and I are best buddies. We lived close to each other so it was natural for us to befriend with one another. Seito, unlike my brother, always treated me like a normal human being instead of some crippled hazard. I look up to him. Whenever Kyon would start throwing around his unreasonable authorities, Seito will always be there to step out and back me up.

"Don't worry, Ryon will be fine, I guarantee it." One of Seito's famous quotes.

And I guaranteed that I would get him in trouble. Once, I accidentally fell off of a monkey-bar, trying to hang upside down with one leg and Kyon got so angry that he didn't talk to Seito for a month "because it was his idea in the first place."

It wasn't.

I was just having fun.

But, in the end, like Achilles' heel, Seito has his flaw too. The guy has no secrets. Nor could he keep one. Every time I asked him to stay quiet about something, somehow, Kyon will always find out about it later. He gets so nervous in front of us. It's as if he writes those secrets on his face, fumbling with his words and constantly stutters. Saddest thing is I still feel comfortable enough to tell him about all my secrets. You give a penny; you give a pound I guess.

With my class number in hand, I went to the shoe locker near the school entrance to change into my sneakers. A teacher discovered me and insisted that I go back to the auditorium to join the rest of the students. That wasn't going to happen. I was still quite soiled. With a few crooked smiles and a lie about being let our early because I was handicapped, she let me go. It was not until the end of our conversation that I found out that the joke was on me. The building for class 1-8 is located at North Hall, all the way across campus. And just as I left the random patrolwomen behind with the disheartening discovery of more hiking, she charged behind me and stabbed me in my back. "Hey, I like that perfume you are wearing."

Damn it. I didn't reply.

It took almost twenty minutes before I hopped myself in front of the huge building in North Hall. I made it. I deserve some praise. I took a breather before entering the structure. Like most Japanese schools, there was no air conditioner to welcome me into the building. I wanted to loosen my tie so bad. But I couldn't take the chance. Someone might see my defiled markings.

The building billboard was directly across from the entrance. I looked both ways from the adjacent hallway before crossing it; trying not to get caught again. Next to the billboard, I begin looking through the massive treasure map to find the marking of 1-8.

Impossible!

It isn't on the first floor. How is a room marked with the number one not being on the first floor? I have to find the person who designed this incoherent abstract and poke them with my crutches. I begin shuffling through the other parts of the map. Second floor, North High finance administration. Third floor, North High business bureau. Forth floor, North High Dean's Office. Am I in the right building? It was then I was struck by Loki's dart, tipped to one side, paralyzed to move. Class 1-8 is on the last floor, the fifth floor. Quickly I moved my finger across the entire map of Gehenna like an out of control weegie board. I was praying that this god-forsaken building could at least afford an elevator. After two minutes of searching through the pathological blueprint, I dropped my finger in disbelieve. Why do you smite me so, Lady Luck? I took a final look at the map and choose the closest emergency-exit staircase to be my grave. I didn't dare to use the main stairs. At least when they find my dead body on the stairs, I'll be dry.

By the time I made it up through the revolving staircase to the fifth level of Dante's Inferno, I was soaked. I heard the bell rang, meaning the entrance ceremony was over. I hurried myself into class 1-8 and sat down near the open window, third desk from the front. I took out a notepad and started to provide myself some breeze. I had to make haste before other people arrives. I gazed upon my homeroom, it had twenty-five desks: five horizontal, five vertical. This is a big class. I wasn't going to give up a seat by the window, but I wondered where Seito would sit.

A few minutes later, our instructor came in. I immediately turned my fan off.

"Oh, you sure are here early from the entrance ceremony." She said.

I nodded without reply. She walked next to her bookstand and sat her stuff down. Suddenly, she took a deep breath, inhaling that awful smell lingering around the room.

"Ahhh, I love this building. You can always smell the cherry-blossom during spring."

I faltered a fake smile. First of all, that doesn't smell anything like a cherry-blossom. And if I really did smell like a cherry-blossom, I would commit suicide in embarrassment. Next, we're on the fifth floor, even the oak tree doesn't grow this tall.

Soon, following our instructor, the room begins to fill up with faces of my new classmates. I sat very still, afraid to move an inch to give away that pungent scent. It was then, time itself stopped.

I looked around and there she was, walking in, the angel of my life, the most beautiful girl in junior high. The one that I am destined to be with. Sakura Yamamoto.

She was amazingly cute with her hair tied into a ponytail. I felt my insides boiling, burning my face. I don't remember seeing her name on the opening billboard. It doesn't matter; I'm now in heaven. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she strolled in with . . . with . . . with another boy? Hold on, they're giggling with each other. Are they dating? Who is that black hair boy with glasses? Damn it. Sakura sat in the seat across the room from me, two desks from the center. But why is the other boy walking this way? Wait a minute, why is he sitting in front of me?

That was when, during our class introduction that I met her.

"I'm Manami Takahashi, from north junior high . . . . . "

Wait a minute, Manami? That's a girl's name. Why is she wearing a boy's school uniform?

"First off, to all the male classmate in the room. I'm not interested in boys . . . . "

Come again?

"However, if you are a new freshman girl please come see me. That is all."

I became completely perplexed at what I just heard. I edged in front of my desk, wanting to get a better look at the person who made that belligerent introduction.

Is that supposed to be funny?

There stood before me this amazingly beautiful . . . tomboy?

I bet everyone thought that she was kidding. But it wasn't a joke and it wasn't anything to laugh about. Manami is always dead serious, and that's how we first met. Looking back, I wanted to believe it was just a coincedence.

"Next introduction, please."

"Next."

"NEXT!"

"YES!" I answered our instructor, bouncing out of my chair. Wait a minute, something is wrong. An earthquake? No. Why is the room tilting down? Oh I'm falling. I had forgotten my crutches.

Before my face lands to the hard concrete floor, I shut my eyes expecting a painful impact.

"Aof."

When they reopened, I found myself in her arms. Her brow had narrowed down into a complete frown.

"What are you an idiot?" I watched the boyish girl scorn back at me as the rest of the class, including our instructor, all awestruck by her lightning quick reflexes.

The next student behind me stood up.

"Yuki Nagato." She said after adjusting her glasses and sat herself back down, ignoring the entire event.

She didn't even budge. Wait a minute. Did she just skip me?

**North High**

**3:00 P.M.**

After the last bell rang, I was called to the Administration Office on the . . . . first floor. I took my time with the stairs since it was already after school. It also gave me some time to imagine what type of trouble I was in.

When I arrived at the Administration Office, I was relieved that my homeroom teacher just wanted to go over what I missed from entrance ceremony. Apparently someone ratted me out.

"I know how tough it is to be handicapped, I have a brother who's also crippled." She smiled as she handed me the ceremony documents I missed out on.

"Thank you very much."

Being the perfect student, I bowed back with graciousness and quickly fled the scene.

And just right before I exited the front entrance, I smacked my head on the glass door. Damn it, I forgot my school bag. Today is definitely not a good day. I wouldn't have gone back, considering it's another five-story climb. But we already had homework assigned and my textbooks were still in my bag.

I let out a deep sigh and begin again my climb of the Tower of Winds, this time, from the main staircase.

Our homeroom was completely empty when I got there. I picked up my belonging and noticed another bag still present, lying on the desk, two seats from the center. Sakura is still here? I found my face burning again. At that moment, I dropped my bag on my table and started to excavate through the bundle of texts. And finally, there it was, staring back at me inside the hidden compartment. A blue envelop, top knotted with a heart shaped seal. A letter, I wrote, for two years, I added, for my goddess. My hand trembles as I reached in to pickup the holy testimony. I felt the immense burden weighing on my arm as I lifted it out in front of me. I looked over my shoulders and stared at her bag. Can I do it this time?

I bit down my lips on my hesitation. I heard my very heart thud in my ear. This would be so much easier if only I was normal. I would do anything to be normal. Normal like . . . Kyon. I wish I had his unshaken self-confidence. He isn't afraid to talk to girls that he likes. But maybe things will be different, maybe Sakura won't find me so strange; a crippled kid with ugly birthmarks that smelled funny. Maybe she'll think it's cute. I slowly shoved myself next to her seat. Each step followed with a rush of heat, so hot that my human skin can barely contain its hell. I stared down at her bag. It was already open. All I had to do was to drop this scarlet letter into Pandora's box. But there was a problem, my hand, its frozen, and hovering over the cauldron with fear. How is this possible?

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

AHHH! I dropped the letter!

N-N-n-nothing. I turned around like a robot, acting all innocent. She stood by the door, the same frown from before . . . . Manami Takahashi?

"Just what do you think you are doing with my school bag?" She charged towards me with her frown more sinister looking from before.

Y-Y-your bag? I panicked. My body suddenly moved under its own bidding and I grabbed her belonging trying to take out my embarrassment.

"Hey! Stop that!" She reached for the bag, held it with one hand, and clenched her other hand on my sleeve, pulling my hand out of her carrier. We engaged ourselves in a furious tug-of-war contest: me, fighting for my life, and her, fighting off a weirdo. It was a one-sided match since by then, my crutches has already fallen to the floor. However, I wasn't going to give up, I just had to take that letter out, no matter what the consequences are. It was then, I heard a loud ripping sound and I inadvertently fell back onto the hard floor.

When I came about, I found myself empty-handed. The bag was on the other side, held in Manami's arms. She didn't look pleased. Her glasses were crooked. She adjusted them and quickly stood up. Pushing the desks loudly out of her way, Manami marched towards the exit. And right before she left the battlefield, she scream out.

"FREAK!"

Sitting quietly, now alone, I felt the tremors in my limbs, and the aloofness of the darkness. I dropped my head in disbelieve. This isn't happening. The room was at rest, but I could yet hear her blight, echoing obstreperously in my mind. It was too late to chase after Manami. I could never catch up. What am I going to do?

I had to get out of here, I couldn't tolerate anymore of my surroundings. And just as I begin to pick myself, I noticed my blazer, torn apart from the creases.

"Oh man, mom and dad is going to kill me."

I rode home in ferocity. Zigzagging through the herds of horns and squeaking breaks. My mind was out of control; filled with image of fear, as debilitating as any I had ever known. Sorrow was coming into my lofty empty frame; sorrow was walling it up and extinguishing the sunset itself.

I collided against my brother's bicycle; my dead leg protected me from the sting. Anchoring myself against death, I scrambled and salvaged my belonging at the crash site. Slowly, I shuddered across the walkway and found myself in front of the door. The faint light dances off the glass shear, entangled with shadows. I knew he was behind the access.

I wiped the moist from my eyes, they weren't tears but still I could feel the nip of their presents. I can't let him see me cry. The door slide open, synchronized with his loud roar. I didn't care and I didn't listen.

"RYON! DO YOU KNow ho . . . w . . . worr . . ied . . . I"

I stood at the doorway; my head held down. I didn't dare to make eye contact.

Gradually, I learned down to fetch my shoes. My body wobbled with its own will and I found myself unable to finish the middling chore. I tumble to the floor; everything fell wildly.

"Hey, let me help you." Kyon ran next to me, reaching out, easily closing the gulf between us to slide the shoes off of my feet.

"I want to go to my room." I choked out those words below my throat.

"Sure. Here."

I watch Kyon spun away, giving me his back, welcoming me with his hands cupped below the waist. His outlandish gesture was not a bit foreign to me. Kyon has always carted me around ever since we were young. But of course, I don't let him do it when we are out and about. It's embarrassing.

I set both of my arms above his shoulder. And with a thrust, I gave my whole body to him. Kyon took me in and boosted me up.

"So what happened?" He asked, as though some intimacy already connected us, and I found myself laying my head against his rigid shoulders, his voice low and gentle.

I didn't want to answer. Instead, I was fixated on my torn uniform. It was slashed apart. It wasn't cheap to support two boys through high school. And when mom and dad find out that I destroyed my uniform on the first day of school, there will definitely be a public execution.

With my horror still endured, Kyon took me in my room and sat me down on my bed. He helped me out of my rags and placed it in my closet.

I dug myself in my pillows, unable to cope with reality.

"You know, we don't have to tell mom and dad about this." Kyon said to me while he hung my broken self-esteem.

"Thanks Kyon." I replied.

"But, you have to tell me what happened."

There he goes, throwing out that loathsome authority of his in my face. How can I give in? Where do I even start? It's too embarrassing. Kyon doesn't know about my feelings towards Sakura during junior high.

"I'm going to go bring you your crutches." Kyon continued with his demands as he walks out of my room. "And you better have a story ready after I get back, Ryon."

A story, more like a nightmare. Forget it, I'm just going to die here tonight, alone in my bed. No need to setup the guillotine, just come back and pick up my remains.

And with that miserable thought, I mumbled at Kyon. "Tell mom and dad I'm not coming down for dinner tonight."

His footstep instantaneously stopped. Should I not have said that? Kyon didn't lecture on, but only a pause, and then continued himself out of my room.

Misery, misery, my mind whispered, and the pounding in me commenced with every footstep I heard in the distance. Has Manami opened my letter yet? I couldn't swallow the idea of another girl finding out about my ecstasy. A sodden loneliness overtook me, the same loneliness I felt when I was a prisoner of this room. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I told Kyon? Maybe he'll understand and tell me what to do? How would I begin? Hi Kyon, I had a crush with this girl? Impossible.

And it was then I heard the tread slowly returning to my room. This is my chance! I tugged myself in my pillow. I will let coincidence be our icebreaker.

". . . what am I going to do?" I spoke out.

He stopped; I could feel the life outside of my room. His breath was soft but animated. Why did he stop?

"I can't believe I did that . . . . " I continued again, trying to make it less obvious.

Still nothing. Is he trying to eavesdrop? Whatever.

". . . she thinks I'm a freak." I gulp down those words; this will definitely be the catalyst.

Kyon didn't move. How much more vulnerable do I need to be?

"I-I-I can't believe I did that to her . . . what am I going to do?" I continued my attempt for an Oscar winning confession as I gave my best effort to make those stutters obvious. "M-M-m-my life is ruined . . . . "

And before I could finish, I heard the knock on my door, interrupting my little performance.

"Here is your stuff." Kyon said to me as he dropped them next to my bed.

Here it comes. I was ready to pour my heart out in front of my brother. He'll understand me and comfort me. After all, we're twins. And I'll just let all my embarrassment wash off of me.

. . .

Why do I hear footsteps leaving my room?

I release myself from my oxygen mask and looked behind my shoulder. Kyon has already left my room.

Unbelievable!

I choked myself back into my pillow, feeling the sickness rising in my soul again. This time, more irritable. "Idiot." I seethed.

**Home**

**7:30 A.M.**

I woke up the next morning hoping it was all but a nightmare. I looked through the school bag to reassure myself with my blue envelope. I couldn't find it.

Why didn't I just die last night? It would of been easier if I had died. I never wanted to ditch school so bad today. But I couldn't. Not on the second day of school. Besides, our parents depended on me; there was no way that they could afford retirement off of my brother's grades.

I had no strength to wake Kyon up, but to my surprise I didn't need to; he was already up and about. It was then I realized that I was the one who had over slept.

The entire morning, I found myself shuffling slowly towards school. Thousands of scenarios flashed through my mind. How will Manami react? What is she going to do? Will she tell Sakura? They were talking with each other yesterday. I was so rapt in my own melancholy that I didn't even notice Kyon's random rants.

When I arrived at the emergency-exit shaft on the fifth floor, I took a breather to cool off from my morning workout. I had recalculated the amount of deodorants I needed for my daily trip. This time it won't take more than five minutes to dry off.

After I freshened myself up in the vacant stairway, I inhale and deep breathe for a boost of confidence.

Show time. Just be normal.

I slide open the door and mingled my way into the hallway. And just before I could plaster a crooked smile on my face.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, PUNK!"

A loud shriek followed by an incredible forceful shove, knocking me off of my feet and onto the cold floor. My crutches, oddly defying the laws of physic, flew down above me, knocking me on my head.

I held my hand over my head, massaging the newfound lump. What the hell was that?

I glanced back at the speedy hit and run, it was a girl . . . . a really gorgeous girl. She had purple curls braded along her already glimmering locks, a red ribbon tied on top. Her cheeks, buffed together, and her nose tilted high, giving her a snobby look as she strolled away.

Compared to Humpty-Dumpty, knocking me off of my feet is a child's play, but I was still quite surprised at the brute force that this girl ditched out. Especially, she doesn't look burly at all with her slender feminine figure. Nevertheless, I definitely got my socks knocked off, and kind of irritated.

"Hey, that wasn't ---" I remarked back towards her vulgar drive-by.

Before I could finish. "H-H-Haruna is s-s-s-s-sorry."

It was another girl. This time, a really tiny girl. She turned to me, her cherry hair was slicked away from her face as if very wet and her eyelid fell back and those immense brown eyes stared blindly up at me. The girl was like a small doll.

I watched as the petite girl fumbles around me, trying to clean up the collision the first girl caused.

"H-H-Haruna is s-sorry. Haruna is s-s-s-sorry." The little fairy stammered around all her words, following them with several squeaks and murmurs.

Her hands were especially quick and agile. Before I knew it, all my belongings were neatly stacked in my lap. The little sylph then immediately took a hold of my arm.

"Ayu ayu, g-g-get up. Ayu g-get u-u-up!"

Can't she tell I'm crippled? I grinned like an idiot as I watched the girl thrash about with my arm trying to pull me up, inadvertently rubbing her femaleness against my blazer. Is it getting hot in here?

"Haruna!" A scream erupted from down the hallway.

"Ayu!" The little girl flinches against me. And do I smell cherry?

"Stop playing with road kill! We are leaving!" Another roar.

"Y-Y-yes, H-Haruna is coming." And with that, I was left alone stranded by the highway.

I sat there with my right arm still unconscious; paralyzed from the warmth the little pixie left behind. "Are you okay there, Ryon?" I heard a familiar voice.

I glanced around, and saw all the students staring back at me. Without delay, my hand sought out for my crutches so I could assimilate myself back into the normal crowd. "Ryon, the menace, as always." A hand reached out for me.

It was a black hair boy. Seito Ishikawa.

"Shut up." I scoffed back at him as I took in his hand and pulled myself up on my feet.

"Looks like it's just you and me this year." Said Seito with a smile.

I nodded back as I secured my school bag on my shoulder and my crutches in my hand.

"You know, you were drooling a little back there." Seito suddenly chimed in and puts his arm around me. "I'm just kidding Ryon, don't give me that look."

I pushed him off and started hopping towards class 1-8. "Who was that?" I grunted.

"Who was what?" He asked, following besides me.

"The one that ran me over."

"Oh. She's in our class. Ichimi Sato." Seito replied, now with his arms held behind his head. "I think it's best that you stay away from that girl."

Stay away? She's the one that crashed into me first.

"Whatever, I'm just giving you a friendly advice." Seito continued. "I did a background check on all the freshman and she's one tough cookie."

Seito did his background check? I wonder if he's going after class president again this year.

"You bet I am." Seito cheered and again puts his arm around me. I immediately sneered back at his physical contact. He retreats his arm with a smile. "It's the only way for me to get into college."

That was when I remembered that Seito only lived with his mother. He told us that his dad died when he was little. It must have been difficult. Everyone has his or her own circumstances.

"Are you still planning to be a manga artist?" I asked.

"Heck yeah! But North High is completely different from junior high." Seito lets out a sigh. "Competition is pretty fierce, I don't think I can make it this year."

Are you kidding? You're mister popularity. Everyone loved you in junior high. You'll definitely make it into the student counsel.

"Thanks Ryon."

It was then; after stepping into our homeroom with Seito, I suddenly realized that I have carelessly forgotten my little dilemma with the boyish girl Manami Takahashi.

She was already seated in her desk, gawking back at me with a dismantle expression on her face. I immediately felt the animosity from all the way across the room. Her chi was immense, bouncing off the wall, shooting its murderous vibe under my skin, making the hair behind my neck squeal. Her eyes, like the precision of twin daggers, sunk cruelly beneath my soul. It tore through my inner organs, ripping out my, now, rapid beating heart. I room felt intense, as if everyone were watching my evisceration. Wait a minute is she grinding her teeth? And why is she blushing?

Unrepentantly, I begin to laugh, trying to act normal. "Cool Seito. Yeah! I'll definitely help you with that. You can count on me! We are best buds, right?" I started to pad Seito on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Ryon?" Seito questioned me with a confused look on his face. He started to walk towards his desk. Probably trying to get away from the weirdo that's uncontrollably laughing next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I whispered, following Seito to his seat.

"Um. Aren't you going to go to your desk?" Seito asked.

I will.

I turned around so the manslaughter would have my back.

When class starts and the instructor arrives. I peaked behind my shoulder; Manami was still staring at me. I'm just making sure there are plenty of witnesses here so she wouldn't do anything funny, like a homicide.

"Huh?" Seito gawked back at me, all flabbergasted.

"By they way." I don't know what snapped inside of me, but I started to ask Seito about Manami Takahashi. "What about Manami, do you know anything about her?"

"Manami?" Seito backed away, his face crooked over as if I mentioned a ghost.

"Yeah, is she a lesbian? Do she really like girls?" I whispered as I leaned in closer to Seito.

"W-W-w-h-what are you talking about?" Seito stutters as he slowly moved away.

What's wrong? Should I not have asked? I watched Seito's funny expression as if he was hiding something.

Has Seito asked her out or something?

"N-n-no, no, hey, I thought you have a crush on Saku -umph."

Crap! I immediately shoved my hand over Seito's mouth. "Shhhh!"

I looked back and gave a sigh of relief. Sakura was not in the room.

How did Seito know about Sakura?

"Because you told me."

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry Ryon." Seito padded me on my shoulder with a big smirk on his face. "Your secret is safe with me."

Perhaps it was this conversation that sparked the confrontation.

I lingered around Seito until the bell rang and our homeroom instructor entered the classroom. With her command that the class has started, I quietly scuffled myself behind Manami who was busy scribbling something on her desk.

It happened suddenly, during first period.

Out of the blue, the little monster stood up and turned around in front of me. I was too frightened to even react towards her compulsion. She raised arm high and slammed her palm on my desk; creating a loud shockwave that ricocheted off my desk and into the entire room.

"I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN BOYS!" Manami screamed, arrestingly spitting out several venomous projectile on my face.

"W-w-what's wrong with you?" I whispered back, completely stunned.

"You got it?" The terrorist demanded with a broken frown.

"About what?" I murmured while slowly rubbing off the vile acid that was eroding my skin.

"The letter!" Manami took her palm off of my desk and below laid a wrinkled envelope.

Instantly, at the sight of my blue confession, I covered the envelope with both of my arms. Protecting it like a Lepercon guarding his gold.

"Uh . . . I hear you, but you have got to calm down alright?" I begged the little witch for mercy. My body was completely petrified from the neck down, covered in cold shivers.

"And why is that?" Her Excellency arches her arms around her waist, frowning like mad. Is she doing this on purpose?

"Well." I welcomed the rest of the classroom into our little charade. "We are in the middle of class."

Everyone in the room, including our instructor, were all bowled over. I waited until Manami imbibe herself back into her seat. Then I presented everyone with a stooped smile while I scratched behind my head, acting as if I were entirely innocent. Our instructor calmed all the whispers and laughter and went back to her chalkboard. Seito presented me with a big thumb up. I couldn't raise my head for the rest of class and I couldn't look at Sakura either; she must think I'm a freak.

**1-8 Homeroom**

**Lunch Period**

**11:00 A.M.**

Later on I found out that Manami has burned quite a few male classmates in my homeroom. And I was even a little more surprised that Seito has shaken off his previous stuttered response when I mentioned to him about the little tomboy. Did she reject him too?

"Something like that. Look, if you have the hots for Takahashi, take my advice. Forget it." Seito stuff a mini-rice ball in his mouth with his fork. It's weird that he never uses chopsticks.

Forget it? What's there to forget if I haven't even thought about it?

"I'm not surprised though, you always go after the strange ones."

"A little louder please, so everyone could hear you." I snapped back at him.

Seito smirks and wipes his mouth with his napkin. "Look, just be careful, man. You don't want to ruin your perfect record once you made it up here."

What do you mean up here?

Seito blinks at me. His face elongated in awe. "You mean you don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Oh man." He puts his hand over his forehead, and leaned over to rub it. "Didn't you do any research at all Ryon?"

Why do I need to do research about going to high school? I'm not socially challenged. Nor am I running for student counsel.

"I guess I was wrong about you Ryon." Seito leaned back, shoving another mini-rice ball in his mouth. "I thought you were the same like me."

"Well, I try, Seito. You are good at everything, but this year I'll definitely surpass you."

"No, that's not it." Seito laughed back.

"Then what is?" I asked meekly.

"Never mind that. Let me bring you up to date about the world around you Ryon." Seito sprouted back at me while drawing a circle in front of me with his utensil.

"Look, this class we are in, 1-8, isn't your normal average class." Seito rests his head on his hand. "We are here because either we are special, or we have a clean record."

That's your theory? I stared at Seito in disbelieve.

"Fine. Then explain to me why class 1-8 is so far away from all the other freshman classes." Seito lower his tone as if the question was obvious.

"Coincidence?" I responded.

"I don't think so. You never wondered why we are in the administration building, above the Dean's Office? Don't you find it weird that they shoved freshman, junior, and senior classes all on one floor?"

He's right. That never really occurred to me.

But maybe Seito watched too many conspiracy movies. "So you are telling me that the reason why we are here is because we get good grades?" I asked while folding my arm.

"Correct." Saito replied.

"That theory is completely idiotic."

"Yeah? Have you ever seen Kyon's report card?" He replied instantly.

Good point.

"Face it Ryon, they put us here because they don't have to worry about us. We're the pride of the school." Seito proclaimed, leaning back so he could stretch.

All this just sounded a bit far-fetched. However, thinking back, I do get straight As, but if that makes me special or gifted then I can't wait to rub it in Kyon's face.

**North Hall Courtyard**

**Lunch Period**

**30 minutes later.**

"Hey, wait a minute." I run my hand through my hair, along with the soft breeze. "There is one flaw in your theory. Manami Takahashi is in our class and she is anything but normal."

"That's true." Seito replied, lying under the willow tree. "Let me answer your question with a question of my own then. Do you know why this school is called North High?"

"Because this school is as hard to get to as North Pole?" I joked back at Seito.

Seito lifted himself up with his elbow, glanced back at me and shook his head. He looked disgruntled from my bad joke. "Anyways, most school in Japan is named after their founder's family name, for example, Kato Junior High, Okinawa High, and Azabu University."

He lay back down, closing his eyes. "Do you know who the founder for North High is?"

"Let me guess, the Takahashi family?" I chirped back in a sarcastic tone.

"Bingo!"

You're kidding me right? Manami Takahashi's family owns this school?

"Not really." Seito reopens his eyes. "Even though her family is the founder of North High, they don't actually own the school. North High is basically split amongst three powerhouses. Their portraits are displayed all over forth floor, the same floor as the Dean's Office. The Takahashi family owns the title. The Sato family owns the property. And finally, the wealthiest of the three, Yamamoto family, owns the deed to the land. That's why this school isn't established under a founder's name, because there is more than one founder. And that's why they are in our class, because they are privileged."

Wait. Did Seito just say Yamamoto family? You mean Sakura Yamamoto?

Somehow, that drew all my attention towards Seito. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Sakura's family is wealthy?" I whispered to myself, gazing into the blue sky above me.

It was then I saw my angel, Sakura, walking towards North Hall entrance with another boy, wait, with Manami. Oh no, she tripped, is she okay? I tensed up and grabbed a hold of my crutches, ready to rush over to help. But before I could even pull myself up, Manami has already aided her companion to her feet. As they disappear before the build, Manami stopped and ogled back at me below the willow tree.

"You mean you didn't know?" Seito turned towards me with his brow narrowed down to a frown. "Come 'on Ryon, you were in the same class in junior high with her."

I really didn't know anything about Sakura outside of our class.

"Have you ever seen her anywhere besides school?" Seito asked

No.

"Have you ever seen her after school?"

No.

"Have you ever walked her home?"

No. I shook my head, with a shot of heat rushing to my cheek.

"She probably have her own limo shofer to drive her to and from school each day." Seito continued and rested his head again, below the willow tree. "That's probably why you don't see her outside of class."

I didn't want to believe him. "But if Sakura's family is indeed that wealthy, then why is she here in a North High? Couldn't they afford to sent her off to a private school?" I asked.

"Classified Information." Seito gently hauled up both of his hands, gesturing a mystery. "But if you don't believe me, just follow her after school."

I didn't really want to do it. The last thing I needed was to get branded as a stalker. But I just couldn't ignore what Seito had told me during lunch period. His speculation loitered with me all day, corrupting my sanity. It transpired to me that I really didn't know anything about Sakura outside of our junior high classroom. To be honest, I have never had a real conversation with my goddess. What is her favorite color? What is her favorite food? What type of music do she enjoy? And more importantly, what kind of guy does she like? It bothered me that I knew none of it. What have I been doing all these years with Sakura in my homeroom? I know, I have been eyeballing her from across the room like a freak.

**Homeroom**

**3:00 P.M.**

After the last bell of the day graced us with its presents, I found myself shamelessly tailing behind Sakura and her friends. When they arrived at the main staircase of fifth floor, a boy from the group of giggling girls hissed back at me. Oh it's Manami. Immediately from the sight of her poisonous fangs, I begin to perform my act of a normal teenage boy, which involved laughing out loud like an idiot, scratching my head as if I were infested with fleas, and mumbling like a douche-bag as if I had a speech impediment. Since Manami didn't buy my little act, staring at me like a Rottweiler guarding his bones, I quickly excused myself pass them and escaped into the emergency-exit located two doors down.

Annoyance. I sealed myself in the vacant stairway. At least this has attested my assumption that Manami had indeed read my love letter. But why is she shielding Sakura? Suddenly, it cropped up to me that Sakura could also have an uncanny hunger for soft buttery feminine skin. They could be dating! I felt my body weaken with the very idea of the two girls rendezvous with each other. However, instead of being intimidated or even threatened, I felt a strange warm sensation that tingled throughout my body.

I loosen my tie a little to escape the sudden fever. A pungent whiff of my smell exploded from my undershirt. I grew pale from it. I needed to go outside. At that moment, I noticed the flight of steps that continued above fifth floor to the roof. Then it hits me, like Kyon finally figuring out a math problem after his tenth try, I could probably see Sakura on the roof.

I skedaddled up the steady slope and led myself outside. The breeze almost blew me off my feet and the annoy scent was now no longer lingering beneath my nose.

Wow, I can see the entire school from up here.

I hurried towards the south ledge of the building, staring down at all the ants exiting the entrance below. I waited, but no Sakura. Is she still in the building? Did I miss her? Impossible, I came up here pretty quick, even for my sluggish speed. And with that thought, I realized that there could be more than one exit in North Hall. Swiftly I circled the circumference of the roof and when I made all the way across, I saw her. Sakura was walking with her friends towards the north gate.

Behind the entrance were rolls of luxury cars tinted with shaded windows. My fear has been realized as my beauty waved goodbye to her friends and sat in one of the black chariot.

As I watched the car pulled off the driveway and glide itself down the hill, I couldn't help but to give Cupid a sigh of discontent. Making my way down the emergency-exit, I stopped at the forth floor. I stood in front of the Dean's Office, mesmerized by all the photographs of North High's imposing history. Takahashi, Sato, Yamamoto, they were all there, just like Seito said. And with each black and white portrait, I find myself falling further and further away from my fiancé Sakura.

**North High**

**7:00 A.M.**

The next day, I was back to my usual plucky self. After I finished my normal morning routine of tormenting sleeping beauty, I began my morning triathlon. When I arrived at the vacant emergency-exit stairway, I was famished. I took my usual five-minute break, cooling off, and made my way into the hallway.

"Ayuf!"

Eh?

I looked below. It was that little fairy again, the one I met yesterday. I had accidentally bumped into her.

"Ayu! H-Haruna is sorry! H-H-Haruna a-a-apologize." She chirped back, giving me an apologetic bow.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault, I didn't see you." I put on a none-frightening smile. And do I smell pineapple?

The little pixie beamed back with puppies and sunshine. She skipped by me and continued her way down the hall. It was surprising to me that such a sweet girl was in the same class with her, Manami Takahashi. I stepped into my homeroom and found myself isolated again with that medusa. Her sinister eyes were again, probing my very flesh.

What is her problem? What did I do this time? And damn it, Seito isn't here to shelter me.

I hopped myself next to my seat, trying not to make eye contact. It was rather difficult because Manami, like a dog that stares at you when you're eating, won't keep her eyeballs off of me. I sat myself down, facing the boyish girl and her deep frown. Our eyes met for what it seemed like an eternally. It was awkward, too awkward. I begin to sweat from the stress. I had to do something to break the ice before my abnormality A-bombs the room. So, I did what every shy teenage boy would do under stress, I ignored her.

Turning myself around, I found the girl who sat behind me. She dug herself in her book, not even noticing my sudden display of interests.

"So what are you reading?" I started the conversation with a crooked smile.

The girl with glasses raised her book from her desk to show me the colorful cover. I didn't catch the name.

"Is it interesting?" I asked.

"Unique."

"So what part is unique?" I asked her again, trying to resuscitate this conversation.

"All of it."

"Oh? You really like books?" My final try to revive the dead.

"A little."

"I see." I replied with my crooked smile fleeing the scene. Can I go home now?

**Homeroom**

**3:00 P.M.**

The rest of the day paned out quite nicely. Listening to our instructor's redundant speech on the introduction to history of Japan made me wonder if I were really gifted.

After the last bell rang, I stretched out my arm as I watched Manami storm out of the room. That girl has got problems.

I collected my things and straightened my desk.

By the time I made it out into the hallway, it was already deserted. I stroll quietly down the long corridor to the main staircase.

Suddenly, a door flings open. It was Manami. An ambush! And before I could question her motive, she clinched the tie under around my neck and pulled me inside.

I flew, crashing below her feet, separated from my belongings. It was the emergency-exit staircase. What the hell are we doing in here? Wait a minute. Is she going to beat me up?

"Did you read it?" Manami demanded while adjusting her glass frames.

"Read what?" I replied, anchoring myself against the wall.

Manami grunted and rolled her eyes. She marched behind me and opened the door. Grabbing my school bag off the ground, Manami brought it back inside and begins to burrow through the small library.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't go dig into other people's stuff!" I shouted at her.

"Found it!" She pulls out an envelope, the same wrinkled blue envelope that fated me with her.

"Read it!" She balled it up and tossed the paper at me.

What do you mean read it? I can't read this in front of someone. It's too embarrassing. Besides, you already read it!

Manami grunted again. She kneels down, picking up her little origami and torn it apart. My heart broke as I saw the envelope splits in half, helpless to save it. Then, she took out the seed from the crushed fruit and stuck it in front of my face.

MEET ME AT FIRST FLOOR STAIRCASE AFTER SCHOOL! ('''( ( o ,, O ) )''')

She has got to be kidding me. I gawked at her ugly doodles.

"I waited an hour for you!" Manami bolted at me as she stood up.

"I'm sorry?" I looked up at her. "So what do you want?"

"Be my slave!"

"Be your what?" I stared at her with disbelieve. Is she coming on to me?

"My slave! My servant! My dog!" The little witch shoved her finger in my face.

"First tell me why I have to be your slave. I don't even know what you are talking about." I countered her case with an objection.

Manami elongates her mad grin and took a piece of paper out from her sports coat, and like a puppy, my head followed it as she waved it around. "Because I have this!"

There it was, the death note, shimmering in her hand. I can't believe this little hag is blackmailing me.

"I have to say though, you're a pretty good poet."

It wasn't a poem.

"Too egotistic though." Manami remarked and taunted the blue envelope in front of me. "Falling in love with Sakura Yamamoto? A dog like you doesn't know his limit."

I reached out to grab it, but missed it by an inch. "Shut up!"

"Anyways, if a dog doesn't listen to his master, he'll get punished." She continued while adjusting her glasses again. "I will post this all over school if you don't obey me."

"Go ahead! See if I care!" I barked back at the little master, bluffing my pair of jacks.

I have seen worse attitude from Kyon, this girl doesn't know who she's dealing with. I crossed my arm and shun my face from the little convict.

"My, my, what a disobedient little mutt." Manami hunched over and closed herself to me.

She grabbed a hold of my chin and coiled my perception onto her. "But, you know, you're not a bad looker." She smiled and padded my cheek. My toleration for her is almost at its limit. "Too bad you're crippled."

Manami stood back up. "How about this, if you comply to my orders, not only will I give you back your little secret. I'll even pair you up with Sakura!"

"R-R-really?"

I found myself magnetized at her proposal. "Y-Y-You'll really introduce me to Sakura?" I begin twiddling my thumb, unable to control my hot flashes.

"Sure!" Manami cheered. "She's a close friend of mine!"

I guess they are not dating, that means Sakura is still available!

"Uhm . .. you thought . . No, no, she's not my type." Manami began to panic and asks, "So, will you obey me or what?"

Woof Woof?

"Good." She leans back with her hands now on her waist. "You like your treats don't you boy?"

I nodded.

Her tone immediately changed. "Then listen up!" Again, she points her finger in front of my nose. "You are doing my homework tonight!"

"Wait, what did you say?" I snapped back at her deliriums. "Why should I?"

"Because you are my slave." Manami answered with inhuman enthusiasm and gestured the blue envelope around her. "You got it? Do my homework tonight and you better make sure I get an A. Okie Dokie?"

And with that baffling statement, I watched her skip down the stairs. I had a bad feeling swell up in the pit of my stomach. I don't know what Manami is planning but I was definitely concerned.

So, the next day, I reluctantly handed a copy of my homework to the little witch. It was a small price to pay to meet Sakura.

"Wow, you really did it?" Manami held the paper in her hand, scanning through the tidily written essay. "This is quite impressive too. Guess I didn't have to do homework last night after all."

What?

"That's right, I was testing your loyalty." She grins back.

Oh great, she doesn't trust me.

"Of course, you don't just pickup a street mutt without making sure he's neutered first."

What does that have to do with loyalty? I lean on my arm, bewildered at the crazy tomboy sitting a seat next to me.

Manami picked up her pen and marked her name on the essay I wrote.

"So you wanted a slave just so you don't have to do homework?" I asked.

"Of course not!" She titled her glasses. "That's just one of the perks of having a dog that knows how to do tricks."

Can you please stop comparing me to a canine? Do you know what's more pathetic than having a crippled boy as your slave? A three-legged dog.

"There is only one mission for us!" Manami suddenly bent towards me. Her eyes illuminated with sparkles as she shouted. "To be the leader of the six-thousand-girl gang!"

The what? I leaned back completely befuddled.

"The Jonetsu no Shinwa(Passion of Friendship) girl gang!" Manami repeated. "Don't you know anything?"

I shook my head.

"Nevermind it." Manami re-adjust her glasses again. "The most important thing we need to do right now is to recruit some members. And you're going to help."

Recruit what? Look, I didn't sign up just to help you build a club full of delinquents.

"I don't think that was a question, dog." Manami groans, folding her arm. "It's not a new club. Besides, we only need one member and it has to be a girl."

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" I asked back, a little irritated by her eccentricity.

"I am. However, there is a deadline. We need to find this person in three weeks." She replied as if it was an order. "It isn't as easy as it sounds. I need a perfect candidate. No freaks or anything."

Look who's talking.

"Hey! You better not goof off either. I need a girl who is fun and interesting. You got it?"

If you acted normal, maybe we'll find someone. How are you expecting me to find a girl who's fun and interesting when you're dressed up like that? And what's with this gang stuff? Nobody is going to join if you kept calling it a gang. Besides, how hard could it be just to find one member?

I turned around to find the quiet girl behind me, spellbound in her book. "Hey, are you in a club?"

She looked up and gave me a few blinks. "No."

"What are you doing?" Manami suddenly pinched me.

Ow. What was that for?

"Don't ask Yuki!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Manami folds her arms. "No freaks! I don't want a bookworm following me around."

Hey! She's right here. Don't talk about someone like that in front of his or her face. And what do you mean by following you around?

"Whatever." She grunts back. "If anything, that girl belongs in the Literature Club. She isn't Jonetsu no Shinwa material."

I wondered what her criteria were.

Suddenly the quiet girl from behind chimed in. "Understood."

What did she understood? I turned around only to find her back into her book again.

**Kenkoku Kinen no Hi **

**Grandmother's House**

And before I knew it, it was already the golden weekend of Kenkoku Kinen no Hi, and we were visiting our grandmother.

"Ho Ho Ho! My little pomegranate-boy is here!"

Our grandmother charged towards us and gave Kyon and I both a big hug. She could only reach our waist. Like the perfect grandson, Kyon bowed down first so she may give her accustomed kiss on his forehead. I was reluctant to comply to her hex until Kyon forced me to bow. I'm going to have to wash my forehead a hundred times tonight.

After our agonizing greeting, our family gathered in the mini-pagoda shack. And like tradition, we watched our grandmother as she prepared the new talismans made out of dried . . . . . pomegranate skins and pomegranate seeds so we can take them home and hang them on our doors. And while we watched her practicing her witchcraft, we drank pomegranate juice, and ate pomegranates, and sat in her garden surrounded by pomegranate trees, and yeah, you get the idea.

Oh it looks like she's about to start the second part of her ceremony.

Our grandmother held two pomegranates over her head, one in each hand. While circling around us, the old witch yelled out gibberish and shook violently as if she's having a seizure. Then she began squeezing those pomegranates, so that the juice would pour down her face. Have I mentioned that my grandmother used to be a miko(Shrine Maiden)? Yeah, no kidding. Great, now this witch is starting to splash me with her voodoo juice.

I think this would be the best time to tell you why I dislike my grandmother so much. As you my have guessed it, this ghost-caller had something to do with my cursed abnormality of smelling like a pomegranate.

The story begins with Izanami, the goddess of death. If you're not familiar with folklores, she was forsaken in Yomi, the underworld by her husband Izanagi, because she ate the food of the dead. And because of her husband's abandonment, Izanami cursed the world that she would drag one thousand residents of the living down to Yomi with her each day. Luckily, her husband Izanagi, the god of life, cursed back at her that he would give life to two thousand residents of the living each day. Yeah, they had serious marital problems.

So, based on my grandmother's conjecture, when Kyon and I were born I was misfortunate enough to be cursed by Izanami, the goddess of death. Meanwhile, Izanagi, the god of life, blessed my brother Kyon. Of course.

Apparently, Izanami had a firm grip on my legs, which she pulled them down into the underworld with her. However, my brother Kyon, with the help of Izanagi's mighty strength, held a firm grip on my hands, pulling me back into the world of living. It was a battle for life and death in this tug-and-pull war and I just happened to be the rope.

But what does all this have to do with our grandmother? Well, when she saw the birthmarks on my body, she knew I was condemned by the underworld. According to her, those markings were flames of Yomi, charred on my skin. Yeah, it's okay to laugh now.

With my life on the line, my grandmother embarked on the ceremonial dance of Zonbi(Undead) to call out the dead. She told us she had no idea that it was Izanami who possessed me until she summoned her. Fearing the worst, our grandmother begins worshipping the goddess of death, tempting her with delectable from the living. And guess what the old witch offered to Izanami. That's right, pomegranate.

Our grandmother boasted that she spent thirty days and thirty nights on the miraculous ritual. She made me eat nothing but pomegranates, drink nothing but pomegranate juice, sleep in bed made out of pomegranates, and bath in boiling pomegranates. Personally, I don't remember any of her confessions.

Eventually, Izanami took my grandmother's offering and lost her grip on one of my legs. Our grandmother said the goddess of death acknowledged her and told her that I belonged in the underworld. Thus, in order to save my soul, I have to participate in this ridiculous sacrament every year.

"You also have to listen to your brother Kyon, he's your guardian of life, sonny." The old crow croaked at me.

I heave a long sigh as I watched our grandmother finish her last twirl. She has no clue on how extensive this paranormal anguish has caused me. Time and time again I would beg the old witch to release me from her clutch but she would just simply reply, "This is for your own good." How can smelling like a girl be good for me? It's bad enough that I have to tolerate this smell the rest of my life, but does everything I handle, or roll around in have to give off the vulgar scent too? Sometimes I feel like King Midas, doomed for an eternity with the touch that turns everything into pomegranate. And I'm sure you can imagine how people around me reacted when they picked up this absurdity. All the boys mocked me throughout my school life while all the girls shun from me. Even all my close friends made fun of me too. My brother Kyon was the worst. In fact, he told me he likes the odor. During one summer, I woke up and found him licking me while I was asleep. It traumatized me for months. I had nightmares of Kyon eating me because I turned into a pomegranate. Why can't I just be normal?

"You got lucky." Kyon whispered next to me, snapping me out of my daydream. "She could have offered strawberries."

**North Hall Courtyard**

**Lunch Period**

**A Month Later - 11:30 A.M.**

It wasn't long before the golden weekend of Kenkoku Kinen no Hi was over. And I found myself once again in the palm of Manami Takahashi. But all this was happening while my life was still sort of normal. For that whole month even I was feeling pretty good. But satisfying the boyish girl's eccentricity was difficult work. I had to do her homework every night. And I still couldn't find a single member for her girl gang. Each time I mention Manami Takahashi and the Jonetsu no Shinwa to a fellow classmate, they would just decline immediately. So, with no more leads and a deadline, I decided to seek out some 'admired' help.

"Y-Y-you are involved in what?" Seito covered his mouth with his left hand but not before coughing out the loud panic between gulping down his Capilus drink. All I mentioned was finding a member for the six-thousand-girl gang.

Wiping his mouth with a paper napkin that he took out from his school bag, he clears his throat. "I can't believe how naive you are Ryon."

Seito gave a little shrug. Then he stared back at me, and though he meant to look away. He didn't. He locked in. "The six-thousand-girl gang is just another name for Jonetsu no Shinwa girl club. They use that slang outside of school."

"I see. So this club doesn't really have six thousand members?" I asked.

"Yes they do. Or that's what I heard. There are several branches through out the district. North High being the main branch." Replied Seito, making his hand below his chin. "I can't believe you didn't know about them. Haven't you checked out all the clubs yet?"

I faced away, looking into the North Hall entrance with the corner of my eyes. "Not really. I was hoping to join the art club with you Seito."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or concerned." Seito mumbled, his voice trailing off.

And immediately I speck back at his mockery, "quit it, you're starting to sound like Kyon," but with surprise, I was ambushed with a soft nudge on my cheek.

Hey! That was totally unnecessary. I bounce back, holding the awkwardness Seito inflected.

"Sorry. Sorry." Seito held his hand up, smiling back while leaning into his defense pose. "I couldn't help myself. Kyon would have been proud."

Moments of silence. Seito took his Capilus and drank without a sound.

"Look, I'm sure the art club will be happy to have you." Said Seito calmly, setting down his drink. "But you need to ease back on the weird stuff."

"What weird stuff?" I murmured back, resting body on the marble table with my arm hoofed over my head. I couldn't accept those words; especially being normal is the only thing that mattered to me.

"Well, Jonetsu no Shinwa isn't exactly your normal extracurricular club. Besides, a guy asking about a girl's club isn't normal either. People might pick up the wrong idea."

"So what?" I grunted back below my arms, exchanged a quick glance at a female student walking by.

"So what?" Seito shook his head in disbelieve. "You poor ignorant fool. Let me educate you before you bite off more than you can chew. Jonetsu no Shinwa controls the entire North High district. In fact, our current student counsel is consisted nothing but their executive members. Everything that happens in this school is governed by that organization."

"Really?" I had no idea it was such a big deal.

"You better believe it." Seito continued without hesitation. "Not only does this club pull in all the alumni, they also do the biggest fundraiser events for this school and the surrounding communities. From what I heard, being a public organization, their charity event is through the roof. They also have a huge share in the stock market. Not sure what that's all about."

Unveiling myself from my arms from my curiosity, I ask back. "All that from a girl's club?"

"Yeah." Seito answered. "They have had a lot of success these past three years. Especially since the population of this school is split into two third: out of every five students, there are three female students to two male students. So that's a landslide of sixty-six percent! They win every election."

"No wonder you were hesitant about this year's class president." I exclaimed at the realization.

Seito took his Calipus, and drown himself in it again. "It's going to be tough."

He sighs. "Not to mention there are rumors of underground networking throughout this club. Big organization like this would definitely milk the ballet for their own favor."

There he goes with his conspiracy theories again.

Abruptly, Seito pads me on my back. "So whatever you're thinking Ryon, just forget it. I suggest you stay away from this club."

I met my face again within the cover of my arms on the marble table. "Tell that to Manami."

The marble table vibrated with a loud thump. "M-M-Manami p-p-put you up to this?"

I brought myself up only to find Seito crashed on the hard brick below.

"W-w-w-what do she want?" His asked again with his face turning into musk.

What doesn't she want? That tomboy must have a hunger for power. But why is Seito acting so weird all of a sudden?

"N-N-Nothing! N-Nothing at all!" I watched Seito fumble those words as he crawled back into his seat. "D-Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?"

"It's kind of hard to stay away from her when she's sitting in front of me." I didn't want to tell Seito about our other arrangement.

Seito immediately shoved his finger in front of me. "Just don't talk to her then. That girl's trouble."

"Yeah? What's her to you then?"

My words, gripped Seito and wrapped around him like a venoumous snake capturing a small animal. He slowly back away, unable to make any words under his muffles. Seito was definitely hiding something. I grew more and more suspicious. It was a mixture of panic and fear. And just before I was about to pursued my intuition, Seito jumped out of his marble stool. "Yo Kyon!"

**North High**

**Friday the 13th.**

By the end of next week, I slowly observed Manami's somber atmosphere sunk deeper and deeper. And when Friday rolled around, she was completely defeated. As I walked into our accelerated homeroom, I found Manami, all curled up in her arms on her desk, unable to accept the inevitable.

"It's over! It's over!" Manami bangs her fist on top of her desk. "Not even one person wanted to join me. We are done, finished, completely ruined!"

"What are you so cheery about?" I sat myself down behind the drama queen. "It's just one club, so what if you didn't get in?"

Manami didn't listen.

She proceeded with her sobbing rants, synchronizing it with her drumstick. "You don't understand! I'm already in the gang."

"What exactly don't I understand then?" I asked her back, staring at her glasses on top of her head. "If you're already in this club then why are we recruiting new members?"

"You don't understand at all!" Manami screeched back again under her scratchy voice. "It's for the rite of passion and that's today. If I don't find someone, then the world will end, and there is no tomorrow!"

The rite of what? The last thing I wanted to do was to get entangled with whatever Manami is plotting. But isn't it a little rash to compare the next apocalypse with a club?

"Not really." Manami murmured. Her voice was soggy, distorted below her concealed facade. "You were a good dog, very obedient. But you are free now. I'm sure you'll make another owner very happy someday."

Her exhausted desperation overtook me. There's one thing I hate to tolerate the most and that's the tirades of a hopeless girl. Not to mention I was at little tired of her orchestra ensemble too. "Why don't you just calm down first." I pleaded with the child. "Is this rite of whatever a club activity of some kind?"

"The rite of passion." She repeated. "It's basically the annual initiation event."

"Well, if it's a yearly event, then why don't you just wait until next year?"

"There won't be a next year!" Manami answered with loud conviction. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I blew it. All I needed is one girl, is that too hard to ask for?"

I grew a little irritated.

"Look. Try acting a little normal and maybe a girl will be interested in your offer." I explained. "Running around in that boy's uniform and declaring your dislike towards men is kind of discouraging. At this rate, you have a better chance of finding a boy to join your club."

Just as those ridicules left my lips, Manami immediately sat up in her chair. She steadily set her glasses straight, back from the top of her head. And before I could even interpret her sudden mood change, she dashed out of our homeroom. Isn't class starting? And hey! She forgot to sign the copy of her homework!

Usually an event is triggered by something considered trivial, well, this must have been my trigger. I was surprised that Manami didn't even reply with a decent insult. I totally thought she would say something like "Shut up mutt, who cares." I mean; you get the picture.

And so when Manami returned to our homeroom after first period with a huge grin on her face, I was instantly concerned. She threw a stack of paper on my desk. "Here, sign your name here."

"Wait, what is this?" I asked, a little disturbed.

"Don't worry about it, just put your signature here."

I wasn't going to sign anything without reading it first, especially if it's a deal with the devil.

"Just hurry up and sign it!" Manami grew impatient.

"No." I protested. "Tell me what it's for first."

"They're just some unimportant stuff." She said with a playful lift of the head. "Sign it and I'll introduce you to Sakura after school."

I quickly straighten my shoulders. And with my peripheral vision, my eyes went directly towards the goddess sitting in the center of the room. Sakura paced her hand along her ponytail; pen in her other hand, scribbling on the desk. Her utter perplexity mesmerized me. While her smile shot a tremor down my hand, a strange sensation that frightened my very core. And when I had regained my consciousness from her merriment, I had realized that the tremor sensation I felt was but the writing of my own name on the forbidden parchment. I slapped my own wrist for its defiance.

"Very good!" Manami grins back with her vibe growing darker. "Now, lay your hand on the table, palm up."

I complied with her bizarre order. Have I really sold my soul to the devil?

Ouch! I instantly retracted my extension. The little monster wounded me with a thumbtack. Now she wants my blood?

"Press it here, I need a fingerprint. On the bottom, next to your signature." Manami pointed on the contract as I whimpered in the corner of my desk. "Oh grow up! It was just a soft peck."

That brutal stab was anything but soft. If you wanted my fingerprint, why couldn't we just find some ink instead?

"We don't have time for that right now!" Manami bolted at me and pound her fist on the table. "Hurry up and do it, dog!"

So I'm her dog again.

I halfheartedly stamped my bleeding finger next to my name. Meanwhile, firmly holding my crutches in my other hand to anticipate further incoming attacks.

"Excellent!" Manami seized the documents and flapped it around so the stain would dry. "Okay. Meet me after school in front of North Hall. And you better show up mister because if you don't, it's the death penalty!"

"Understood . . . " I replied with a sigh. I don't want to die.

**North Hall Courtyard**

**3:30 P.M.**

So when the last bell rang, I found myself shuffling down to the main entrance. I guess I don't have a choice.

There was only a few students remained now sprinkled about the open entrance of North Hall, but still no sight of Manami. Is she really going to introduce me to Sakura? Could she have played me for a fool? I fondled with my hair, as the expectation grew dimmer. And before my heart was devastated with regrets, the tomboy made her appearance through the beaker door.

"Come 'on, we need to hurry, we're already late." Manami started for the corridor along the North Hall courtyard.

You're the one who's late. I been waiting down here for twenty minutes.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following behind her. "Are we meeting Sakura somewhere?"

"Hmmm?" Manami hesitated to reply. "Oh. Yeah, yeah."

I grew suspicious.

We meandered through several patio hallways and made across a long access strip paralleled above the baseball field. I enjoyed our tour even with Manami's musical outbursts. "Can't you move any faster with those things?"

The end of our excursion came to a three-story building. I civilly requested a five-minute breather, but was only granted a penalty as my reward. What kind of penalty is Manami planning? I stared at my punctured finger. Nevermind, I don't want to know. Since the little bully wasn't going to give me a break, I made sure to tighten my tie and my cuplinks to veil in my irregularity. I certainly don't want a sudden outbreak in front of Sakura.

We hurried through the lower door of the building. I followed behind Manami. And with each room we ignored along the lengthy tunnel, a layer of my assurance peeled off exposing my uncertainty. Just what the hell am I doing here? Am I crazy? What am I going to say to Sakura? There's no way a rich girl like her would talk to me.

"Hey Manami, I-I think I changed my mind. I don't want to meet Sakura to--omf"

Manami stopped and snored back at me for bumping into her. I heard a soft voice from within the corner. We hovered behind the double door that is decorated with confetti and flowery designs.

"Where are----"

"Shhhh." Manami stiffens, her eyes narrowed with gaiety.

I closed myself next to Manami, leaning in to check the undisguised moment of absorption. The room welcomed my senses with lavender and I could hear the faint roar of the air conditioner in the background. Cool breeze caresses my face, it felt much more comfortable than the hallway.

The door opened up to reveal the room's glittering chandeliers, ornate fittings, long sweeping oriental rugs and plush scarlet and gilt western-style decor. Lights from the painted windows welcomed rainbows into the room. It was spacious. I counted the panes along the garnished glass frames; there were sum of twenty. The room was a complete counter-reaction from the building I seen outside.

Confetti showered everything amongst the deep rich tapestry and European furnishers. And balloons complemented that party-mix. I stared at the female students gathered in the room. Are they having a celebration of some sort?

"Quick breathing on me!" Manami suddenly elbow me.

"What are they doing?" I whimpered back, holding where the knife has penetrated.

"Quiet, don't interrupt."

I gazed pass her head, poking through the opened door, and sees a table of committee. They were diverse from all the other students; dressed in stylish womanly kimonos.

In front of the committee, two students kneeled down before the stretched out table. Their hands held together between them while the girl to the left held her other hand up, as if she was pledging to an oath.

One committee member stood above all her colleagues behind the table. She held a book in her hand, narrating through the pages. And as she gave those words, the girl below followed, syncing each sentence after they were recited.

"B-B-By accepting the responsibility of being your geboku, H-H-Haruna promises to be honest and t-t-trustworthy. H-Haruna will try to work out any differences or conflicts that we may have and will put the time and effort into the passion of friendship that it requires. Haruna know we both have school, family, and personal obligations, a-a-nd we will respect each other's relationships and commitments, but Haruna will also be committed to this bond. Haruna w-w-will give advice and Haruna will also be your friend, unconditionally. H-H-Haruna will keep your confidences. Haruna will entrust you with all my secrets. Haruna will be there for you when times are tough and when times are grand. M-M-Making time to talk, or getting together. Haruna will celebrate your achievements. And Haruna will bring f-f-fun and joy to your life as much as Haruna am able to as Haruna cherish our past, present, and future of our passion of friendship."

Her stutters almost took an eternity. And when she finished her vows, the room pleased them with ovations. They rose from their knees, hand still together, smiling at the acceptance they received around them.

Hey, those girls are in my homeroom! I recognized the petite pixie and her less polite friend with the red ribbon. It was then that I saw Sakura behind them, standing by the window, holding hands with another girl. Her red hair companion had a matching red scarf disguising her face, medal chains on her waist, and a ponytail tied with a scrunchy of two human skulls. She look mordant. Maybe this is a girl gang after all, and why is everyone holding hands?

"Haruna Suzuki, the sisterhood of friendship brings you salutation." The key speaker announced as she closed her book. "May love between passions be your guidance."

"Ichimi Sato, the sisterhood of friendship privilege you with the title of shishou." The key speaker continued. "Strengthen the bond between our sisterhood and mentor the young ones to spread their wings. May love between passions be your guidance."

What is this? Some kind of cult?

"I believe that's all the applications, then this concludes this year's rite of ---"

Manami took a hold of my sleeve and whispered. "Now is our chance!"

Hold on, our chance for what? The little monster towed me inside before I could respond.

"Hold it! There is one more application!" She shouted, disrupting the celebration as she dragged me in front of the committee.

Silence bestowed upon the room from our turbulent arrival.

Upon realizing the dire situation I was in, I immediately freed myself from her grasp. A knotting sensation detonated in my stomach. I certainly hope she wasn't talking about me. There is no way I'm joining this loony club.

"Hey! You can't bring a boy in here Manami!" Said the girl with the red ribbon, her finger aimed towards me as if I'm some kind of criminal.

"So what?" Manami shrieked back, adjusting her glasses. "How else is he going to apply for geboku?"

The room falls into a tantrum from her response. I hid myself behind my crutches, trying not to make any eye contact with the angry mob of amazon women before they lynch me. I hope Sakura didn't see me.

"Quiet everyone." The key speaker announced while hitting clapping her hands on her book, bringing order to the room. "What is the meaning of this Miss Takahashi?"

"Yes, Vice President Yumi." Manami bowed before the chairwoman. "I'm simply here to initiate my geboku through the rite of passion."

"I see. You do realize the rite of passion has concluded."

"I wasn't aware of that." Manami replied after she attuned her glasses again. "I do believe under the Jonetsu no Shinwa constitution article fifty it states that the rite of passion isn't done until the president has given all the geboku her blessing."

"Wwwwwooowwww, we got a smart possum running loose on our field here." Another chairwoman interrupted, sitting next to the key speaker. A small grin drew on her face as she exuded good humor. "Careful Yumi, this little rascal is taking over your job."

"President!"

That's the president? A sparely girl with hair of an ashen color rested in front of me. She doesn't look her age; much more mature like our instructor. Under her heavy glass frame, she had the smoothest eyelids I had ever seen. They had no indentation, no fold. And with the few distinction in her face, so seemingly deliberate, she had a graven look, like those gaunt figure of models in fashion magazines whose smile seemed emaciated and distorted, often grim.

"Thank you for your flattery, President Keiko." Manami's hands harden into a fist. I could sense the slight but predictable tense in her voice. "But Vice President Yumi is irreplaceable for our organization. I would never dream to impose on her."

And the key speaker would be the vice president then? She stood beside the president with perfect posture in her black velvet kimono, a blush suffusing her olive skin, and her flaxen hair glistened in the lights of the rainbow room.

"I like a smart ass. But I hate an ass kisser." The president spoke back. I immediately felt the unwelcome warmth of her boldness under my uniform; even through the cool breeze, this room has begun suffocating me. "A possum like you don't know when she's caught in a fox's jaw. Turning in a geboku at the last minute is rather disappointing, don't you agree Manami?"

"I do apologize for my tardiness President Keiko. I take full responsibility for misplacing the application." Manami answered back.

That's a lie.

"Furthermore, there were too many applications for me to choose from."

There goes another lie.

"It was a hard decision for me to select the right person for my guidance."

And before Manami could finish, the red ribbon girl barges in. "Yeah right, as if anyone would want to stick around with a freak like you."

"Quiet Ichimi. Know your place." The vice president lectured back at the sudden occurrence.

"Sorry sis."

"So you have your application with you then?" The president smiles bitterly. "Let's have a look."

"Yes President Keiko." Manami walked up and handed in the documents from her school bag.

The president glanced over through those papers. "This possum is really going through with it!" She was shocked into laughter. "And is the fingerprint marked in blood? I like your style girl."

She then pressed against the documents with her finger, the president sighed and lay still. "The way you wrote this application for that boy of yours. You can't polish a terd."

Okay, I had just about enough of all this. Manami's definitely going through with her insane plan. I anchored myself straight on my crutches and defended back. "Hey! I never said I agreed - - - -"

"Silence outsider." I received an immediate punishment from the vice president. "You are only to speak when you're being spoken to."

Man, what's with this club. I held back from her intimidation.

"You have got guts, I'll tell you that Manami." The president continued. "But I'm sure you're not playing us dumb like we were them Bara(Rose) girls."

"No President Keiko, I wouldn't."

"I bet." The president slightly lifts her head, her eyes now studying me, making me uncomfortable. "Since you're so good with them rules, why don't you cut the shitty act? Rule number two states no member can be a boy."

I wonder what rule number one is?

"Yes President Keiko. I am familiar with that rule." Manami replied slowly in a low voice. "In fact, I have memorized the entire decorum."

The president immediately jumps at her words, smashing her palm on the table above Manami's application. "Then why are you here fucking with us?"

"President Keiko!" The vice president interrupted with her brow narrowed.

"Yeah yeah Yumi, let me handle this. Go get me another glass of juice or something." The president steadied herself as she reached her cup, jiggling it in front of the room. How cold and controlled the girl seemed, how utterly detached. The vice president frowned back as she signaled below for someone to bring another drink.

I wasn't sure which wicket sister I hated more. Then again, comparing this to Cinderella makes no sense either. Manami isn't exactly the princess type. And even though the president and vice president were both heartless, they were incredibly beautiful.

"No President Keiko, I would never think of such disrespect." Manami said while she shook her head as though communing with herself. "However, under article ten, section two, it specifically says that a geboku is not an official member of Jonetsu no Shinwa. Furthermore, if I may recite article twenty, a new member that joins Jonetsu no Shinwa must first apply for geboku. The geboku is the lowest rank of Jonetsu no Shinwa that must be governed by a shishou for one year until she can be a member. Moreover, the geboku must follow every order of the appointed shishou with no question asked. If that shishou has ---"

"Enough! Enough!" Grabbing the new glass placed on her desk, the president interrupted Manami's clarification. "You don't have to piss me off by reading that dictionary word by word. Get to the point."

"Yes President Keiko. No where under the Jonetsu no Shinwa constitution does it state that a geboku can't be a boy."

The president rolled her eyes to the right, and she stared forward, mute and listless. She snaps her finger and the vice president quickly flipped through the book in her hands. Silence. She nodded back.

Instantaneously, the president bounces back with laughter. "Woooohoooo this possum found a loophole. You sure feel special, don't you?"

Manami lowers her head from the mockery.

"Miss Takahashi," the vice president added, "you do realize that the rules on our constitution can be corrected with the president and vice-president's joined approval."

Manami nodded, her head still down.

"In addition, exploding the Jonetsu no Shinwa constitution is a serious offense. One that may allow us to reconsider your current membership."

"Oyi oyi Yumi." The president jerked her partner's kimono; bitterness welded up her sarcastic face. "Take it easy on the poor girl. I mean look at her, I'm not surprised she picked a boy to be her geboku."

The room showered us with laughter; ignited by the red ribbon girl. Manami held her hand on her chest, flustered around for salvation in the waves of ridicule. She looked bleak in this company, the translucent skin of her anxious face so drawn out that her cheek bones showed its shape through it; yet the eyes, timeless, softly radiant, were as ever in sharp contradiction to the crowd, seeking out for help. For whatever she was fighting, she was struggling all by herself. I recognized it from her, the painful loneliness.

"And look, she couldn't even get a normal boy. She got a crippled one to be her geboku." The red ribbon girl added to the attacks.

Okay, that was enough. There was no reason for me to stick around any longer as the target board for insults. However, just before I made my escape, Manami turned behind her shoulder to face me. Her mouth moved with uncertain quiver. She doesn't want me to leave her behind?

Letting out a sigh, I hopped next to her and met her hand with mine; they were cold and trembling. Our eyes met; her eyes were moist. The tears mingled around the eyelids, not dare to break loose. And as if she knew my intension to sweep her away, she shook her head softly to resist my persuasion.

Man, as if her hopeless rants weren't bad enough, now I find myself hating her helpless cries. I couldn't stand the torture. It was worse than any of her antics so far, completely overwhelming. And I knew there then that if I took her from this room, she would show me those excruciating tears. Of course, that's the last thing I wanted to see today.

So I knew the answer.

Seito was right, I was definitely bitting off more than I could chew.

With all my vigor, my crutches flew, smashing its force against the committee desk and ricocheting itself away from my reach. I swallowed. The taste in my mouth was hallow, and the silence shimmered within the entire room now like the vibration of a thin wire. That certainly got their attention.

I struggled for a moment to secure myself on my footing with the one good leg. I could feel Manami tugging herself around my arm as our hands remained together. I leaned in for support on our bond, so I could see her frightened face. I smiled, watching her drop into a baffling state of calm. When I was comfortable of my foothold, I raised my other hand into the defenseless confusion around us.

That's right girls, tremble in front of my raw masculinity.

"Yo boy, just what do you think you're doing?" The president hissed playfully as she bent forward, bringing her elbows on the table and her head cocked to one side.

I drew my eyes on her. She wasn't smiling at all even though her voice camouflaged so. Instead, there was nothing on her face. Yet, I felt the threatening enmity engulfing me.

"President Keiko was it? I'm ready for my rite of passion." I replied.

A cold, ironic smile touched the lips of President Keiko. "Do you want to die?"

Why? Do you have a death penalty for me too?

Before I could answer, my leg faltered and I found myself falling; taking Manami down with me. When we landed on the confetti covered floor, a small laughter erupted from the red ribbon girl.

"Ichimi!" The vice president yelled out, shaking her head.

Manami's hand was still shivering, this time, she leaned again me. I gathered myself next to her and raised my other hand again. "Not really." I replied with a smile. "I just want to be Manami's gekobu."

"You sure you want to go through with this boy?" President Keiko winked and jested her right hand to shoot me. "Going against the Jonetsu no Shinwa can ruin the rest of your life."

I nodded without vacillation.

President Keiko folded her arms and her face suddenly changed. And now she settled back and that long luscious mouth spread easily in a frown that crinkled her black eyes at the edges. She sighs and closes her eyes. "You certainly got balls boy. But they might as well be mine."

"President Keiko!" The vice president suddenly bolted at President Keiko with her left hand on her face. "Please think of what will happen to the sisterhood!"

President Keiko opens her eyes and grins back at us. "I'll allow it!"

The room falls into another tantrum, this time, caused by the president.

"No way!"

"A boy as a gekobu?"

"Sis! Are you just going to just stand there and let that freak get away with it?"

"President Keiko! Please reconsider your decision!"

"It sort of fits."

"He's kind of cute."

"Manami is so weird."

"Where are we going to change for softball team now?"

"This is outrageous!"

"Yeah, he is kind of cute."

"Enough Yumi! I don't want to hear it! This is my last year and I'm tired of all the boring stuff. I have made my decision."

I couldn't focus on anything as I was being violent shaken back and forth by Manami. I could hear her cries, but this time, I wasn't worried.

Suddenly, the earthquake stopped. I felt Manami's hands around my neck. Wait. W-What is she doing? Is she trying to choke me?

I fought her back while struggling with the urge to cough.

"Stop it! Stay still, you dog!"

I heard a clicking noise and felt something around my neck. It was metallic. I looked down and saw the bejeweled pink chocker over my tie.

"W-W-What is this?" I asked, staring up at Manami.

She tilt her head to the side and gave me a wink. "This is the seal for my geboku. You have to wear this everyday as long as you are my geboku."

"A seal?"

Manami nods. "Yeah. All shishou must give her geboku a seal. It can be any material item. Think of it as a token of appreciation."

So you gave me a fruity dog collar? No! I begin to yank the disgusting necklace off.

"Hey stop that!" Manami gave me a good smack behind my head. "Show some gratitude for your shishou! Now get ready to recite the oath of passion!"

And with that vicious demand, I found myself in the worst trouble I have ever been in. Yeah! . . . . . just do whatever you want.

* * *

A/N: Whew, chapter one is done. I am already writing chapter two. Feel free to message me if there are any mistakes. I'm sure I missed some due to the length. And like any other anmie, we can't forget about this.

**Jonetsu no Shinwa Illustrated Picture Book! **

**Golden! \ ( ^A^ ) /**

President Keiko – Wohohoho. How was my performance Yumi?

Vice President Yumi – . . . . Splendid President Keiko.

President Keiko – I thought so. I hope I wasn't too scary. I'm really not that mean.

Vice President Yumi – I'm sure everyone love your character. But . . . . perhaps we can tone down the language a bit? We have a lot of young readers here.

President Keiko – Nonsense, I'm the villain in this chapter. I have to be a badass. Besides, I'm the most eccentric girl in North High!

Haruhi – Hold it! How dare you try to out stage me!

President Keiko – Who the heck are you?

Vice President Yumi – Um . . . Keiko.

Haruhi – I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, the main character of this fanfic! No one in this story can be my equal! Especially not the likes of you!

Manami – Ummph, actually Haruhi, you do have a rival and that would be me.

Haruhi – What? How can a tomboy like you be my rival?

Manami – Well, it's all written here in the fanfic.

Haruhi – Gimme that! . . . . . What is this? Who the hell is Ryon?

Manami – Ryon is Kyon's twin brother, which makes me your adversary.

Haruhi – That's crazy! This fanfic makes no sense. Look, why are all the names backward?

Manami – That's because this fanfic is written in English. When you translate Japanese name into English name, you have to flip the name backward. So Suzumiya Haruhi in Japanese is Haruhi Suzumiya in English.

Haruhi – I see . . . . I didn't know that.

Manami – Hahaha! Why am I not surprised?

Haruhi – Hey Manami.

Manami – Yes?

Haruhi – I found . . . . something interesting.

Manami – What is it?

Haruhi – Your name . . . . if you flip it backward in English its 'i am Man'.

Manami - . . . . .


End file.
